A Changed Man
by DudeIRock
Summary: After realizing he could not kill a good man Draco and his mother switch to the side of good and Draco must now strive to gain the trust of his old enemies. DH SPOILERS INCLUDED! Uses a character from an old story though this is NOT a sequel!
1. The Burrow

The truth was, that Draco Malfoy had no idea how he had ended up standing in front of the Burrow, suitcases in hand, and sobbing mother standing to his left. He begrudgingly knocked on the door and stood, his eyes glued to his snakeskin shoes. He could hear the shuffling of papers and the sounds of footsteps on the other side of the door. His mother straightened up, but his eyes remained glued to the floor. The door slowly began to creak open and Draco couldn't help but glance upwards at the synthetically smiling face of Arthur Weasley.

"Ah, yes" He said, "We've been expecting you."

His mother smiled, slightly, and picked up her bags, "Where do I…"

"Oh, I'll take care of that." Mr.Weasley said, flicking his wrist and making the bags slowly glide upstairs.

"Well…" He began awkwardly, "Don't stand out there, the bugs will get in."

Draco and his mother stepped inside. The house was nothing like Malfoy Manor. It seemed almost overstuffed; overstuffed with papers, overstuffed with books, overstuffed with people. There were, as the two Malfoys entered, six people at the dining room table, and Draco suspected there to be more in their beds upstairs. It was very late, Draco had hoped that maybe, if he'd come late enough everyone would be asleep and he wouldn't have to face the humiliation he was bound to experience until the morning.

Draco looked at the group that had gathered around the Weasley's dining room table. He cringed, almost out of habit, at the sight of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Mrs.Weasley and the twins were sitting across from the golden trio, awkwardly awaiting the arrival of their long expected guests. The now seventeen year old Malfoy boy lifted his eyes from his shoes to look directly at the six people who had once been his enemies. All of his once abundant pride drained from his body, but he would not avert his eyes, he could not let them see that he, Draco Malfoy, was a broken man.

His mother was trying her best to seem as strong as her son appeared to be. The frail woman in her mid-fifties was not accustomed to the reckless abandon that had led the Malfoy's to this place. Her husband was dead, she was supposed to be dead, and her son…well her son was worse than dead. Her son was a marked man. Dumbledore's offer had weighed heavily on his heart, and shortly after he'd returned home he had made the decision. He needed to get himself, and his mother, out of Malfoy Manor. He knew the Dark Lord would find out that Severus had finished the job he'd been sent to do. The Dark Lord would punish his weakness more severely than he could have imagined. The glory he'd imagined at being able to finally finish his task had drained from his body once he'd realized that he, try as he might, was not a murderer. Wit and swagger could only get him so far, and once he had been faced with the deed he'd always said he'd do with pride, he knew he couldn't. To end a life, to finish a man he knew in his heart was good. A man who had offered him an escape from the nightmare that his life had become, he couldn't do it.

If backup had not arrived right at that moment, he would have lowered his wand. He would have reached out his hand to the pitiful sight of Albus Dumbledore lying on the ground, weakened by some unknown force, and helped him resume the strength to fight. But he'd never gotten the chance. A moment's hesitation cost him the only trust the six people sitting around the old table in front of him would have had to go on.

It was obvious that they were suspicious of why he was there. Seven years of rivalries, seven years of insults, and seven years of good versus evil weighed on their opinion of him, and Draco feared there was nothing he could do to change that. He was alone. He had no Crabbe, no Goyle to back him up. He had no Pansy sneering behind him, no army of Death Eaters arriving at any moment to save him from the impending danger. For the first time in his life, he had to face a situation on his own.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "Would…would either of you like something to drink? Tea maybe?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked across the table at the woman who was offering her the only kindness she'd encountered in months. She was Narcissa's exact opposite. A short fat woman with frizzy red hair and dirty old robes, Narcissa was a stark contrast. She was, as always, immaculately dressed and her thin blonde hair pulled back into an elegant bun. Her slender frame looked awkward against the large, dusty armchair upon which she had taken the liberty of sitting down.

"And for you, Draco?" She asked mildly.

"No…" He replied, and then hurriedly added, "No _thank you_ I think I just…I think I just want to get to bed."

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley said, allowing a small smiled to spread across her rosy cheeks, your room is upstairs, first door on the right. You'll have to sleep on a cot we set out for you on the floor, Harry and Ron took the beds…"

Draco's head immediately snapped toward Harry and Ron whose glares met his and then looked away determinedly.

_We'll be sharing a room. _He thought. _Excellent…_

He nodded at the six who were sitting around the table and made his way upstairs to the room Mrs. Weasley had indicated. His suitcase was neatly placed next to a small cot that had been set up in the corner of the room.

_So this is Weasley's room…_ He thought.

The walls were covered with Quidditch posters and pinup girls from Wizard Quarterly. Two beds were pushed close together where Potter and Weasley must be sleeping. He sat himself down on the old springy cot and put his head in his hands. Of all the places McGonagall could have sent him, of all the places that she could have decided were safe, this _Burrow_ was not what he'd had in mind. From what he'd gathered Sirius Black was able to hide himself away in an old pureblood mansion, why couldn't he do the same?

_Because they want to make sure you're really loyal._ A nasty voice said in the back of his mind. _Because they want you to be surrounded by people who can keep an eye on you. After what happened with Snape…_

The door to the room creaked open and Harry and Ron entered silently and sat down on their respective beds. Draco looked up to see that they were both staring at him. They had walked in on him at quite a vulnerable time. It wasn't as though Potter hadn't seen worse. Last year Potter had walked in on him crying, and nearly killed him in the process. Draco slowly stretched out his long legs and put his hands behind him, hoping to look relaxed.

He had no idea what to say to either of them. The usual string of insults obviously would not do, and he realized in that moment that he really had no idea how to start a real conversation with anyone.

Harry cleared his throat.

Ron shifted awkwardly.

Draco removed his socks.

The three boys sat in a strange silence, none of them quite sure what to say to the other.

Draco finally resolved to speak. "I realize…that of all the places in this world that I may have been welcome…this is probably the least…"

"If you've really changed then there is nothing that you should have to worry about." Harry said. "If you're _really_ here for the reasons you've said."

"And why else would I be here?" Draco asked. "Why else would I put myself through the humiliation, if not to escape a fate worse than death?"

"Saving your own skin," Ron laughed, "that's noble."

"I'm a Malfoy." Draco said. "I'm not accustomed to being noble."

"Well you're going to have to learn." Harry spat. "You can't just expect us to take you in, no questions asked, without you proving yourself. Not after what happened with Snape…"

"How do we know you're any different?" Ron asked.

Draco sighed. "Because, I, unlike Snape, have proven that I cannot kill a man."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry scoffed.

"Isn't it though?" Draco asked. "We're at war! What would happen if at the moment you faced the Dark Lord you realized you could not accomplish the greatest task ever given to you in your life because you cannot kill a man."

Harry paused for a moment. "Killing the most evil creature on this earth, and killing a good man are two different things."

"Maybe" Draco sighed, "I would not know."

"Well maybe sometime soon you'll be able to tell us." Ron said.

"If that's what it takes to prove myself…what else can I do?" Draco said, quietly slipping into his pajamas.

"If you prove to be a traitor or some sort of spy…"Ron began.

"I will kill you." Harry finished.

"You say that now, Harry Potter" Draco sighed, "but when the moment comes, and the only thing that stands between you, Harry Potter, boy of seventeen and becoming a murderer is one simple spell, you may feel differently."

Draco laid his head on the pillow that had been left for him and closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation. Ron reached over and turned out the light as if to tell Harry to drop it, but Harry stayed, fully clothed, sitting on the end of his bed until hours after the two other boys had fallen asleep.


	2. The Correspondent in the States

**For old Welcome to Hogwarts fans, you're really going to like this chapter…**

Draco arose late the next morning to the tantalizing smell of freshly cooked bacon and the sounds of laughter downstairs. He remained still for a few moments after waking, trying to take in the gravity of his situation. He was at the burrow. He was not in his king sized bed in the Malfoy Manor, but lying on a cot in Ron Weasley's bedroom. He wondered where his mother had finally fallen asleep, and if she'd been able to settle down or if she'd stayed awake dreaming of the life she'd left behind.

Draco knew that he was not going to stay at the burrow forever, but he had no knowledge of any further plans for him. As he lay in bed, pondering the drastic change that his life had taken in only a few short months, he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He answered groggily, after realizing that Harry and Ron had left the room.

The door opened slightly and Ginny Weasley entered awkwardly.

Draco took a moment to appreciate how pretty Ginny really was. He had never taken the time to notice her for anything other than her relation to Ron, but now that he was seeing her in a different light, he understood why so many boys were infatuated with her. He had heard vaguely of a relationship between her and Harry late in the school year, but he was unsure if that relationship had continued.

"My mum says if you don't come down soon there won't be any bacon left." She told him.

"Oh" Draco replied, "Alright, I'll be right down."

The two sat looking at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Err—thank you?" He added, hoping that was what she was waiting for.

Ginny laughed and tossed her long red hair over her shoulder, "The problem with 'thank-you's' Draco, is that people can tell when you don't mean them."

Ginny continued to laugh and closed the door behind her, leaving Draco alone in the bedroom. Draco had quickly realized that it would take more than good manners to win over the feelings of the other residents of the Burrow. He had come to accept the fact that he would have to prove himself morally before they would truly accept him, and he was determined to do so.

Draco dressed quickly and hurried downstairs, in hopes to catch the last of Mrs. Weasley's bacon. When he entered the kitchen he saw Ron, Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasley brothers (and sister) gathered around the tabled talking amongst themselves. His mother, looking pale and fragile, was sitting in the corner sipping tea and smiling cautiously at Mrs. Weasley who was attempting conversation. The talking stopped as Draco entered and most of the people in the kitchen turned to face him. There was an awkward silence before Draco, once again, was forced to speak.

"I—I was hoping I didn't miss the last of the bacon…" Draco muttered.

Mrs. Weasley forced a smiled and hurried over to the oven, "Oh no dear, there are still a few pieces left. Eat up!"

"Thank you." He replied, taking the plate of bacon out of her pudgy hands.

Draco looked around the room casually, and saw there was one seat left at the table next to one of the Weasley twins. He sat down carefully and began to eat his breakfast. Mrs. Weasley shuffled awkwardly over to his mother and continued their conversation.

"Now, Narcissa have you ever de-gnomed a garden?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Draco's mother looked aghast but attempted to answer politely, "Oh, I'm afraid I have not."

The twin next to Draco snickered.

"Well why don't you come outside with me and I'll show you how." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Seeing no other option, Mrs. Malfoy left her tea on the counter and followed Molly Weasley outside to learn how to de-gnome a garden.

The rest of the week continued with the same stony silence with which it had begun. Each of the Weasleys, and Harry kept a close eye on Draco throughout the day, though none of them attempted to make any kind of conversation. After a few days the lack of conversation and privacy became maddening, and Draco struggled with himself to find a solution.

_If they don't want to talk to me, _He thought. _They could at least leave me in peace…_

But as long as the two remaining Malfoys were residing in the burrow, it was obvious to him that there would be no peace. Fred and George Weasley, when they were home from their busy schedule at their joke shop, had begun to take pleasure in sharpening long, sharp objects whenever Draco was around, whereas Harry and Ron preferred to ignore him entirely, even when they were all together in the same room.

Ginny, who spent most of her time in the company of Hermione Granger, had also taken up ignoring Draco entirely, though the two girls seemed to be a bit more receptive to him than the boys. Hermione only hesitated slightly when asking him to pass the gravy at dinner, and Ginny (much to Draco's amazement) had offered to lend him the novel she was reading once she had finished with it.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were kind enough, and though it was forced, Draco and his mother were both grateful for their hospitality. Mrs. Malfoy, though still quite reserved, had taken to making small talk with Mrs. Weasley, with whom she had an astonishing amount in common.

"Oh well, you know, my mother was always trying to prod me into what she thought would be the right direction." Molly said one evening, as she and Mrs. Malfoy washed the dishes. "And I would always go against her, though I regret it now she's gone…"

Mrs. Malfoy allowed herself the pleasure of a small laugh.

"My mother was the same way." She said slowly. "Always trying to make sure that I 'mad the right decisions with my life', she was ecstatic, of course, when I met Lucius…"

There was a small pause as Mrs. Weasley shifted the topic of conversation.

"I remember you a bit from Hogwarts, dear." She said, flicking her wand to make the dishes settle themselves in their respective cabinets. "Not very well, of course, different crowds and all that…"

"I do recall…" Mrs. Malfoy began, "That you were extremely gifted in charms."

Mrs. Weasley blushed.

"I was jealous at the time, of course, I was absolutely _hopeless_ when it came to the subject…"

"Ah well, from what I remember you did have a knack for potions, so you outstripped me there."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, and Draco took a moment to notice that he hadn't truly seen his mother happy in quite some time. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever had.

"Well I—"

A knock at the door interrupted the post-supper conversation, and Minerva McGonagall entered slowly.

"I'm sorry to drop in so quickly, Molly." McGonagall said, not seeming sorry in the slightest, "But I have urgent news from the Order."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Alright all of you, get up to bed while Minerva and I—"

"No." Professor McGonagall interrupted, "This concerns them too."

There was a slight pause and McGonagall looked from Mrs. Malfoy to her son, "_All _of them."

"We have just received word from our correspondent in the States." McGonagall began, shooting Mrs. Weasley a knowing glance.

Draco looked around and felt relieved to see that aside from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley no one else in the room seemed to know who the 'correspondent in the States' was.

"She and her mother have both agreed that her powers are most needed here with us, and they have agreed to abandon their position in the United States, to return here with us." Professor McGonagall said. "Molly, I am hoping, though I know it is tight, you will allow them room and board here for the time being."

Mrs. Weasley paused, her face unreadable, she looked from Harry to one of the twins, and then for a moment to Draco.

"Well, Minerva the girl is quite—"

"Molly, all personal feelings aside, you know how important this is for the Order." McGonagall said sharply.

"W—well y—yes of course they can stay here!" She said exasperatedly.

"Excellent, well I'd best be going…" Professor McGonagall turned on her heels to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Harry called after her. "Who is this 'correspondent in the states'? And why does it concern us?"

The table nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" McGonagall laughed, "I thought you knew!"

"Knew what?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's none other than your old friend, Addie White."


	3. An Old Friend

Harry, Draco, and George all simultaneously choked on their tea.

"I expect…" Professor McGonagall began, "That you all have some catching up to do…"

"B—But Professor…" Hermione began timidly, "_I've_ kept in touch with her and she never mentioned—"

"As you well know, Miss Granger, there are some things best kept out of writing, but if you're really that upset about you can ask her why she didn't tell you tomorrow night when she arrives." Professor McGonagall replied sharply. "Now I really must be going."

With a swish of her cloak, she had left the room.

"Well—" Mrs. Weasley began awkwardly, "Narcissa, Arthur, if you could come with me upstairs for a moment…"

The three adults hurried up the stairs, undoubtedly to discuss what effect the arrival of Addie at the burrow would have on their children.

An awkward silence followed their departure.

Draco took the time to watch the individual reactions of the people sitting around him. Harry was making eye contact with Ginny, smiling slightly as if to say _it's going to be okay._ Ginny, in return, was smiling, though the worry in her eyes was evident. If Addie had not gone back to the United States with her mother after their fifth year (with little to no explanation) Harry may not have fallen for Ginny the way he had. Draco wondered if Harry had told Addie that he was involved with someone else or if she was going to arrive expecting a warm greeting from the man whom she left behind.

Next to Ginny sat Ron, who had taken Hermione's hand from across the table and whose ears had begun to glow bright red. Hermione seemed to be the least affected by the news of Addie's arrival, however, she looked extremely rebuffed that she had not been informed. By the way she had spoke to Professor McGonagall it seemed to Draco that she had been the only one of Addie's Hogwarts companions to keep in touch with her once she'd left for the States.

George Weasley looked positively frantic. He and Addie had dated over her year at Hogwarts, and as far as Draco knew of the situation he had taken their breakup pretty badly. Draco watched as George's twin muttered something under his breath, that seemed to cheer him for a moment, but still left him clearly distressed.

Then the was Draco himself. Draco had known Addie since the two of them were four years old, and since that day he'd been toying with the notion of loving her. Her sharp wit, her inherent charm, and her endearing self-absorption pulled at Draco's heart strings in a way that no other girl had managed. She of course, did not feel similarly, and he was almost positive that after the disastrous episode at Hogwarts she was sure to hate him more than when she'd left in fifth year.

"So…" Draco began, taking up his usual job as the first to speak, "Have any of you talked to Addie…er…recently?"

The rest of the table paused for a moment, wondering whether or not to answer Draco's question.

"I have." Hermione said. "I've sent her letters at least once a month, filling her in on what's going on…"

"I wanted to…" George began, "But it was too—too—"

"It was too painful, mate!" Fred butted in. "You had to move on! Get a hold of yourself! As far as we knew that girl was never coming back."

"Well…" Ron began, "You all know me…well…er…except for you Malfoy…but you know I'm horrible with letters. I'll go a whole year without sending me mum a single one."

"I started out sending them." Harry said quietly. "But then…well…you know…circumstances change…and well the last one I received from her wasn't too friendly."

Ginny looked up at Harry, and Draco was sure he caught a smile spread briefly across her face.

"So," Draco began, "Am I to understand that aside from Gra—Hermione none of you sent her letters?"

"What like you did?" George spat.

"Well of course not." Draco quietly replied. "Why would she have wanted to hear from me?"

"That's right she wouldn't have wanted to hear from you!" Fred said menacingly. "So keep your fat mouth shut!"

"I wasn't accusing." Draco said calmly. "I was just making sure I'd understood properly."

"We'll see how much you understand when I—"

"Did she ever tell any of you why she was leaving?" Ginny asked, speaking over her brother.

A chorus of "No's" spread across the table.

"Something to do with her mother I would guess." Hermione said. "All she ever told me was that her mum was up to something with the Order out there, recruitment I suspect, and she once briefly mentioned that _she_ had an important task to do."

"She did?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What could she possibly—"

"She's obviously bluffing." Ron laughed. "You know how she is, great girl, but a bit big in the head…"

"You've said that before, Ron." Harry answered quietly. "About people who keep bragging about _important tasks_ they have to perform."

Draco coughed, "If you're referring to _me_, Potter…"

"And what if I am?" Harry retorted.

Draco paused for a moment, unsure whether to fight or to walk away. He looked around at the rest of the table. He'd once before come off worse in a fight with Ginny, and had no desire to repeat the experience, and though he hated to admit it, he found the Weasley twins to be quite frightening.

"Nevermind…" he said quietly, "I'm going to bed…"

The idea seemed to sit well with the rest of the group and a few moments after Draco went upstairs he could hear the others following him. The door to Ron's room creaked open as Draco slowly made his way across the tiny bedroom to his cot along the wall. As he was taking off his socks, Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway looking disgruntled.

"When she gets here" Harry began, "You'd better behave yourself."

"We don't want her all angry storming around the place." Ron said.

"I don't think that I'm the one that's going to make her angry." Draco replied coolly.

"And what does that mean?" Harry spat.

"It means" Draco said, positioning himself under the covers, "That I'm not the one left her for somebody else."

"I—I didn't—y—you don't even know—" Harry stammered.

"Goodnight, Potter." Draco laughed, waving his wand and turning out the lights.

The next morning the air was thick with anticipation. Though Mrs.Weasley tried to lighten the mood, ("How about a nice game of exploding snap?") the house remained eerily silent. Ginny and Harry kept exchanging nervous glances at one another, while Hermione and Ron attempted awkward, half-hearted, conversation. George Weasley was a wreck. He refused to talk to anyone, even Fred, and spent the entire day in his room pretending to be asleep.

Draco, on the other hand, maintained a stunning calm. The prospect of seeing Addie again had shaken him, however, he'd resolved that his chances with her were far lower than they'd ever been and there was no use in fretting over something that could never happen. While the others worried Draco enjoyed what would be by far his best day at the Burrow. The news of Addie's arrival had driven Draco out of the minds of most of the residents it's residents which resulted in Draco enjoying some much needed time alone. He began reading the novel that Ginny had lent him (The Mystery of the Vampire's Fang) and went out on his broomstick for the first time in ages.

The day quickly turned into night and the anticipation in the Weasley house grew as Mrs. Weasley cleared the dinner plates.

"She should be here soon…" She said, looking out the kitchen window.

"Maybe she won't c—" Ginny began, but was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door.

George Weasley's head snapped up from his plate, and Harry dropped his fork.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Weasley muttered, "Well, I'll go get it then."

Mrs. Weasley shuffled out of the room and the kitchen remained silent. Voices could now be heard from the living room.

"Molly _darling_ it's been too long!" Sherri White's voice drifted across the house.

"Come in, come in, Sherri, you'll let in the draft." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"Alright, Addie move along, stop _sulking_." Sherri scolded.

Five large cases of luggage flew past the kitchen table up the stairs, among them was the all-too-familiar pink chest that Addie had brought to Hogwarts.

Close behind the luggage followed Mrs. Weasley, Sherri White, and her daughter, Addie.

Addie was trailing slightly behind them, dragging her feet and looking positively miserable. She had grown her hair out over the past year and it was pulled back into a thick black pony tail with pieces falling loosely into her deep brown eyes. She looked a bit tanner, and slightly taller, and still stunningly beautiful. At the moment, however, her naturally pretty face was contorted with anger as she stared around at the members of the table. She had no doubt noticed the lack of contact she'd kept with them, and from what Draco could tell from her face, the silence was not mutual. Her narrowed eyes rested, finally, on Harry and a small malicious smile spread across her face. Draco had seen this smile before, and it had never resulted well for him.

Sherri let out a big, fake yawn.

"Molly, I'm dreadfully tired, take me up to my room why don't you?" She asked.

"Yes…" Mrs. Weasley answered, surveying the scene, "That would probably be best."

Once the parents were safely upstairs, Addie cleared her throat and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She raised one eyebrow and flicked her wand, pulling a chair up behind her.

"We meet again." She said casually, sitting down.

"Look, Addie…" Ron began, "We understand you're probably upset…"

"Upset?" Addie asked casually, picking at her nails, "Why would I be upset?"

Ron looked confused.

"Oh, Addie don't play with us." Hermione said. "We know you're upset because we didn't stay in contact with you, well, not _me_, as you know _I_ wrote you…"

"Hmm…" Addie sniffed, still occupying herself with her nails, "Didn't even notice."

"Addie, there's no need for—"

"No need for what?" Addie snapped, taking her eyes off her nails. "No need for _what_?"

"We had things!" Ron exclaimed. "We had things going on!"

"Oh?" Addie raised an eyebrow. "_Things_? You had _things_? Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have forgotten, you see, I myself didn't have any _things_…"

"What Ronald _means_" Hermione cut in, "Is that, as I'm sure you know, it was a very busy year."

"Yeah" Ron said, "Fred and George were working all year, you know, and there was a lot going on at Hogwarts."

"Business booming, then?" Addie asked, directing her attention to the twins.

"Even better." Fred answered quickly.

"How—How are you—George?" Addie asked after a moments hesitation.

George looked up, his ears going red, "Fine…" He mumbled.

"And you?" Harry piped up from the far end of the table. "How are you?"

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her attention to Harry, and the same malicious smile she'd entered with spread across her face once more.

"Me?" She asked, flabbergasted. "If you'd wanted to know about _me_ you would have written."

"Well, after that _last_ letter—"

"Oh? The one after you told me you had a new _girlfriend_ and that you were _very very _sorry? My response to _that_ letter? Is that what you're referring to?" Addie's voice was growing with her anger.

"W—Well y—you didn't have to call me a—"

"How are you two then?" Her eyes darted between Harry and Ginny.

"We're not." Ginny replied frankly. "We're not…together…anymore."

The smile Addie had been wearing widened across the entirety of her face, and her eyes flashed.

"You _dumped_ her, Potter?" Addie laughed. "After all you said about her in that letter, you _dumped_ her?"

"It was for my safety!" Ginny shouted.

This news seemed to be too much for Addie to bare, and her laughter filled the kitchen.

"It was for your safety?" She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Potter, do you use that line on every girl, or only the ones that are _really_ special?"

Harry's face flushed scarlet, "I'm a dangerous boyfriend to have, Addie."

"Yeah, well…" She went back to picking at her fingernails, "He'll keep on protecting you, until the letters stop coming that is. After that he wont give a rat's—"

"Now that's just not fair!" Hermione interrupted. "Harry has just as much a right to break it off with you in a letter as—as you did to do it to George!"

The table went silent. Draco, who had until that point tried to remain unnoticed, made a move to leave the room.

"You're still here, then?" Addie called after him.

"Yes?" Draco answered, raising an eyebrow. "Surely they told you I would be."

"They did," Addie began, "But I just figured that if Harry didn't kill you, Fred or George would."

"As I've already explained to Potter," Draco responded coldly, "Murder is not as easy as you think."

"Right…" She laughed, "Well then, get on to bed. I have nothing to say to you, I didn't really expect you to write."

"I—I think I'll be getting to bed as well." Harry said, standing up.

"Yeah…" Ginny agreed, "Yeah, me too."

The rest of the table murmured agreement as each member motioned to leave it.

"Hey Ron!" Addie called after him. "Where is the best place to set up a tent?"

"A tent?" Ron asked. "Well, right underneath my window…its surrounded by trees you see and the ground is pretty flat but…why?"

Addie laughed a loud, hearty laugh, "You didn't think I'd be staying in a room with Harry's _new girlfriend_, did you?" She cringed at the word "girlfriend".

"So you're going to set up a tent?" Draco laughed. "Very resourceful."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled. "And by the way, Hermione, I think my trunk mistakenly settled itself in your room, if you could just send it on down when you get up there that would be great. I'd rather not have to go in, you see..."

"Fine then!" Harry yelled. "Go—Go outside and do whatever you'd like just don't come storming around in here all the time like a—a—"

"Like a what, Potter?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Like a God damned princess!" Harry yelled. "I dealt with it then but I am _not_ doing it now!"

"Fine" She replied, "Then stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

Harry marched up the stairs and the rest followed, until the kitchen was empty except for Draco and Addie.

"Addie?" Draco began, tentatively. "I know you probably hate me even more than you did before but—"

"I don't hate you, Draco." She said quietly. "I'm proud of you."

"What?" Draco asked, taken aback.

"I knew this was who you really were, it just took you some time to get there." She smiled her first true smile of the evening and Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said, turning to exit the room.

"Addie! Wait!" He called after her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say, that I—I would have written you…" Draco flushed.

Addie gave him a sad sort of smile and said, "I know, and that's why this whole thing is just killing me."


	4. Touch Healer

**AN: For those of you who didn't read Welcome to Hogwarts, all you need to know for this chapter is that Addie is Sirius' daughter.**

As the night dragged on and the three boys, each lost in their own thoughts, attempted to fool the others into believing they were asleep. Draco laid motionless, head against the rough pillow Ron had provided for him, and feet moving casually along with the humming of the bugs outside the window. He knew that Harry and Ron were also awake, mulling over Addie's arrival, but Draco suspected that neither of them wanted to talk, especially not to him. Draco lay for several hours, long after light had finally crept in through the bedroom window and penetrated the silent darkness.

Ron was the first to get out of his bed and head down to the kitchen where Draco faintly heard him greet Hermione and Mrs. Weasley for breakfast. Draco wondered if Addie had also risen early for breakfast, but then smiled to himself at the thought of Addie rising early for anything. Harry was the next to make his way down to the kitchen where Draco was sure that more Weasley children had gathered. After some time had passed he decided that he too should go down to breakfast with the rest of the burrow, though he knew they hadn't missed him.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed that Sherri, Addie's mother, had also joined the Weasley's for breakfast. Addie was nowhere to be found. The conversation was relatively subdued and the mood tense.

She would have to come in to eat sometime.

Just as Mrs. Weasley had begun to take plates off the table, the door to the kitchen flew open revealing a disheveled Addie in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late," She said without remorse.

"Now Addie, really," Her mother laughed, "Are you going to spend all your time in that tent?"

"Can we have this conversation some other time?" She asked, throwing her mother a sharp look.

"Alright dear, but I just can't understand why you—"

"Ouch!"

George Weasley jumped up from the table cradling his left hand and wincing.

"I just cut my finger!" He exclaimed displaying the bloody mess to the table.

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, and then turned to Addie whose eyes had narrowed in preparation for the mischievous smile that so often graced her face.

Addie looked at her quizzically for a moment and nodded in George's direction.

"Alright…" Mrs. Weasley sighed, "But only because the cut is so deep."

Addie quickly moved toward George and stuck out her hand.

"Give me your finger," She instructed.

"Why?" He asked, pulling his hand closer to his body.

"Just do it alright," She sighed.

"But I—"

Addie snatched his hand and put it in hers. She closed her eyes for a moment, her grip tightening around George's finger. Draco noticed that his ears had turned nearly scarlet by the time she'd let go. It took a moment for the table to register what had happened. Addie had Healed George's finger without even reciting a spell. The blood was gone and his hand looked just as it had before.

"Addie!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you—?"

"What?" Addie laughed. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked.

"Molly, you didn't tell them?" Sherri asked, turning to face Mrs. Weasley.

"It just—well—I just didn't want to bring it up!" She stuttered. "I'd better go check on Narcissa. She was feeling a bit under the weather last night."

Mrs. Weasley hurried from the room.

"I'm going to have a word with Molly," Sherri said venomously. "Now if it were one of her own children…"

Sherri left the sentence unfinished and stormed up the steps.

Addie turned to face the table, just as she had the night before, with wispy hairs falling into her eager eyes.

"Do you remember, Hermione, when I told you that I had a task of my own?" She asked casually, propping her feet up on the table.

"Yes, but I thought—"

"You thought I was bluffing," Addie raised an eyebrow. "That's fine, I understand, well, I wasn't bluffing. I'm a Touch Healer."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Ginny as the room remained speechless. Draco eyed Addie with increasing interest. He had remembered her almost unnatural interest in healing, but he'd never guess that it would have come from such a rare ability.

"A what, exactly?" Harry asked.

_He's pitifully oblivious_. Draco thought. _Brought up by muggles…_

Draco winced. He couldn't think like that anymore…

"Descendents of Sirens," Hermione said, in the same voice she used when answering a question at school, "Touch Healers, quite literally, can Heal with their touch. But they're extremely rare! Addie you must be the first one in ages, I mean, Sirens died out years ago, after the Veela wars and—"

"You have Siren blood in you," Draco said, almost automatically. "It's from the Black line."

Draco and Addie were both very distantly related. They both came from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Draco's mother had been Addie's father's cousin. Every since he'd learned to read he had been taught his lineage, a lineage which, on his mothers side, traced all the way back to the last Siren to procreate: Tiadonna Black.

Only a woman of great ambition and pure of heart could be a Siren, something that none of the three Black sisters had been, and they had been the only women born into the black family for ages. So the gift, Draco deduced, skipped his mother's family and transferred into the next female heir: Addie.

The whole table turned to face him, for once not out of hatred, but out of interest.

"And a Siren is _what_, exactly?" Harry asked.

_Painfully oblivious…_Draco thought.

"A Siren," Draco began before Hermione could open her mouth, "Is, to put it plainly, a particularly seductive sea nymph. They used to use their beautiful voices to lure sailors to their deaths. They are also the natural enemies of Veelas who are their land-dwelling counterparts. Addie, I would imagine, has been hiding from us a talent for song."

Addie smiled, "I can carry a tune."

"Well don't," He said, "Or all of the boys at this table will find themselves hopelessly smitten with you."

Addie's eyes narrowed.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" She muttered, eyeing Harry and Ginny.

"So—what's the big deal?" Harry asked. "I mean it's great that you've got this power and all but why does the Order need you?"

"Because Harry," Addie began angrily, "With a fully capable Touch Healer on our side we won't lose nearly as many men. The only thing a fully trained Touch Healer can't cure is death, but major hexes, cuts, wounds, gashes, anything, even poisons I'll be able to reverse."

"So is that what you've been up to, then?" Ron asked. "Training?"

"I've been studying with Madam Pomfrey for the past year," Addie said proudly. "She's not a Touch Healer, but she's been teaching me about Healing and teaching me how to control my powers. I can't Heal really serious hexes yet, but I'm getting really good at reversing minor ones."

"But if you're a Touch Healer then shouldn't you just be able to do it on your own?" Ginny asked.

"Just because I have the _power_ to do it doesn't mean I know how," Addie spat. "I needed training on learning how to concentrate my ability."

"How did you find out?" Draco asked. "I didn't think many people knew that the Black line went back to the last Siren."

"I figured it out after the Ministry," Addie replied, "You see, a Touch Healer's powers usually only show up in full by her sixteenth year, but what happened in the ministry was so taxing that mine arrived early."

She turned to the rest of the table, "Don't you remember that I was barely scratched? Even after all the fighting that had gone on?"

Hermione paused, "I did think it was a bit odd…"

"Well so did Dumbledore," She said. "He traced my lineage back and found that I _had_ descended from a Siren, and after few short tests we moved on from there."

"So what you just touch something and it gets better?" Fred asked.

"Well, yes and no," She answered, "There are different levels. If I just lay my finger on a minor cut or a scratch or something it'll go away, but a deep cut like George's finger needs me to kind of squeeze it. Then there are jinxes and things where I kind of need to put both my hands on the person's chest and then there's—"

"The kiss," Draco interjected, "The Healing Kiss."

"Yes," Addie blushed uncharacteristically, "The Healing Kiss."

"What's that?" Ron asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well the most protection a Touch Healer can give is to give the ailing person a kiss. A kiss on a wound will Heal it instantly, and a kiss on the lips—"

"Lasting protection," Hermione said, "A Touch Healer's strongest magic."

Harry and George both shifted uncomfortably. Draco had also shared a kiss with Addie, and he wondered now if that 'lasting protection' was still in effect. It made sense to him now that Addie was a Touch Healer. She was exceptionally beautiful, a trait that Sirens were attributed with. She handled herself gracefully on a broomstick, and Sirens were _winged_ beautiful women, accustomed to the air. And if she could sing, well, then it all fit.

"Which is exactly what I'm here to talk to you about!" A new voice exclaimed.

The teenagers turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I really must speak to Miss Addie," She said.

"What's up doc?" She asked, seeming pleased with the effect she'd had on the rest of the table.

"Did you, or did you not, kiss Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. "We need to know." 

Harry shifted uncomfortably, and Draco had a suspicion that he had taken Ginny's hand under the table.

Addie, once again, blushed uncharacteristically.

"Miss White this is not the time for you to become shy!" Professor McGonagall said. "As you've all just said, a Touch Healer's kiss is lasting protection, the Order needs to know if Harry has—er—acquired such protection."

It was now McGonagall's turn to flush.

"Yes," Addie said quickly, "He's got it. Are we finished?"

"Well—I suppose I just need to speak to Molly—"

"She's upstairs," Addie told her. "With my mom, and they're probably yelling at one another."

McGonagall turned, just as all the other adults had, and marched up the stairs.

"So…" Ginny began reluctantly, "Bill and Fleur's wedding…"

"She's coming to fit us for bride's maids today, isn't she?" Hermione asked.

"Lucky you," Ginny murmured. "I'm stuck as a _flower girl_ like a little _child_."

"Well _I'm_ an usher," Addie snorted.

"She should be here any minute now," Hermione said pensively, looking down at her watch.

There was a delicate knock at the door almost immediately after Hermione finished her sentence. Fred, George, and Ron all jumped up simultaneously to answer the knock, and all the girls turned up their noses indignantly. Draco remembered Fleur Delacour from Hogwarts in his fourth year. He remembered her stunning beauty and snobbish air, but that did not stop her from taking his breath away when she entered the room.

The air, which had become lighter since the magnificent woman's arrival, now grew thick once more with animosity. All eyes were drawn to Addie, who had stood from her place, hand grasping her wand. The two women stared at each other, hatred in each of their glares.

_Have they met before?_ Draco thought. _Impossible…_

"Oh no," Hermione whispered to an anxious Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, staring from Fleur to Addie as tension mounted.

"Don't you remember what Draco said?" Hermione whispered feverishly. "Sirens and Veela are _natural enemies_."


	5. Enemies

**Alright so I'm going to alter the plot a bit to fit in with Deathly Hallows. The story is now going to be Deathly Hallows with a twist: Draco joins the good side. **

"Who ees she?" Fleur snarled.

"Who am _I_?" Addie spat back. "I am Addie Samantha White."

Aside from Draco, the rest of the table seemed dangerously unaware of what was to come if Fleur and Addie began to duel. Each of them possessed powers of combat which, if unleashed, could wreak havoc on the Weasley home.

_As if this place doesn't already look like a dung pile._ Draco thought.

He immediately felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized that he needed to work harder to suppress his old way of thinking. Draco paused and looked around the table; none of the others seemed to want to stop the imminent fight. The girls, no doubt, wanted to give Addie the chance to finish Fleur, and the boys, Draco mused, were probably hoping that the two beauties would throw away their wands and engage physical combat that no doubt would end with the two women sprawled out on the floor panting and gleaming with sweat, their clothes torn to pieces…

Draco winced. He _really_ could not think like that.

Addie held her wand high above her head, and Draco jumped up from the table. He quickly crossed to where Addie stood and coaxed down her wand arm.

"Get off her, Malfoy!" George Weasley commanded, also hurrying to the space next to Addie.

Draco, however, let his hands remain on Addie's shoulders.

"And then what?" He asked venomously. "You all were too busy daydreaming to realize what's going on here, so I thought I'd stop it."

"That doesn't mean you get to—"

"I'll decide who gets to touch me and who doesn't thank you, George," Addie cut in.

"What?" George shouted. "You want this maggots hands on you?"

"If he stops me from killing her," Addie indicated Fleur with a slight twitch of her head, "then yes."

"I weel not be spoken about as eef I am not in zee room!" Fleur announced.

"And I will not be called a maggot!" Draco added, temper rising.

"You'll be called what I say you're called!" George snarled.

Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at the Weasley twin's throat, "I will NOT be called a maggot!"

"I don't need a wand to fight you Malfoy!" George spat, balling his hands into fists.

"And if you fight my brother I'll step in!" Fred added, preparing himself for a fight.

"Oh two on one?" Draco laughed. "That's fair."

"Since when do you play fair, Malfoy?" Harry said from across the table.

"Oh stay out of this, Potter!" Malfoy shot back.

"Don't you tell Harry what to do!" Ron said, rising from his seat.

"If I hadn't tried to stop Addie from killing the girl she just might have!" Draco shouted.

"I weel not be spoken about as zou I am not 'eer!" Fleur interrupted. "I 'ave a name you know!"

"Shut up you Veela scum!" Addie shouted from across the table, lunging at Fleur.

"Get off me you Siren peeg!" Fleur shouted back, wand drawn.

Ginny leapt up to stop Addie from attacking. Addie threw her hands off.

"Don't touch me you boyfriend stealer!" She said immediately.

"I did NOT steal your boyfriend!" Ginny shouted back. "He wasn't yours by the time I had him!"

"Oh is that what he told you, then because I distinctly remember—"

"Oh will you two stop bickering!" Hermione said angrily.

"Shut up Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "This doesn't involve you!"

"Oh it doesn't?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No, it doesn't," Ginny stated. "Not all of us can manipulate our ways into boys' hearts!"

"Manipulate?" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, what was all that business with McLaggen if not a manipulation of my brother?" Ginny spat.

"You little rat!" Hermione cried.

The room suddenly exploded into a frenzy of spells, curse words, and angry fists. Draco had the sneaking suspicion that in his search for red hair he'd accidentally hit Ginny. While Ginny, midway through an attack on who she thought to be Hermione, ended up finding herself atop on of the twins, pummeling him with her fists. Addie had her hands around Fleur's throat and they were thrashing around wildly on the floor as the boys all went for Malfoy who could only barely defend himself.

_If there's one thing I'm grateful to the Dark Lord for, _Draco thought_, it's training me in combat._

He blasted two of the Weasley twins off him just in time to spin around and deflect a curse by Harry, though he was not fast in enough to stop Ron from punching him square in the jaw. A fireball, hurled by Fleur courtesy of her Veela powers, sent the dining room table ablaze but was quickly put out by a momentarily stationary Hermione just before Ginny pounced on her from behind.

The fighting continued as the group of teenagers destroyed the Weasley family dining room in an attempt to destroy each other. Finally after several long minutes of not stop combat a shocked Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Stop this instant!" She shouted.

The teenagers obliged, though only after Harry had jinxed Draco one last time.

"I cannot believe such behavior!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "You all are supposed to be young adults! Explain yourselves!"

At once the crowed of teenagers (excluding Fleur, who was an adult) began to talk wildly over one another throwing out accusation after accusation. Draco, however, remained in the back, nursing his wounds and biding his time. Another valuable lesson that Draco had been taught during his stint as a Death Eater was when it was appropriate to talk and when it was best to stand back. The scene before him was painfully reminiscent of days among Death Eaters. Upon their failure each Death Eater would begin hurried explanations in hopes that the Dark Lord would spare them, and as each Death Eater became almost incomprehensible in their frantic pleas for forgiveness the Dark Lord would raise his wand and mutter _Crucio_ sending each of them into torturous fits of pain, while Draco, a mere boy of sixteen, would look on in wide-eyed wonderment.

"One at a time!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Harry, dear, why don't you begin?"

_Perfect Potter, _Draco thought angrily, _of course…_

Harry cleared this throat and began a hasty explanation, "Well you see, Fleur and Addie started fighting because well—they're—err—natural enemies. And so Malfoy jumped in which made George mad so they had a row. So Fred, Ron, and I stepped in which got Hermione involved and then Addie started to fight with Ginny who fought Hermione and then—err—we were all fighting."

Mrs. Weasley stood for a moment, surveying the scene in front of her. The deep creases on her face led Draco to believe that she was deeply disappointed in the group that stood in front of her, yet too tired to fully reprimand them.

With a flick of her wand the kitchen repaired itself and she then turned once more to examine the tattered youths in front of her. Ginny's hair was singed all along the bottom and her nose was bleeding steadily. Fred and George were both wincing in pain and examining their own black eyes while George also nursed his left hand whose knuckles were covered in blood. Fleur, who looked livid, was catering to her own burnt hands and had scratches running down the side of her face. Harry was busy repairing his smashed glasses and cradling his left arm in his right as there seemed to be an enormous gash on the side which was leaking thick yellow pus. Ron had helped Hermione into a chair and was getting ice for her wrist which was swelling rapidly as his own eye began to puff up painfully. Draco, who seemed to have sustained the worst injuries felt as though his entire body had been ripped to pieces. His clothing was torn and his vision was become blurry in both eyes due to the swelling. Addie on the other had showed no signs of having been involved in the conflict at all. Had it not been for her torn shirt sleeve and disheveled pony-tail Draco would have been inclined to believe that she had merely sat down in the corner and watched the fight as it had taken place. She had clearly already Healed her own wounds and was in the process of brushing the ash off her clothing.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Addie, I'm sure you can take care of them."

Addie sighed and looked casually around the room.

"All of them," Mrs. Weasley added, indicating Fleur.

With that she left the room.

"Alright, fine," Addie said, "Everyone sit down I'll tend to you each individually."

Each of them sat in their own chair as Addie went around to tend to them each individually starting with George.

"Black eyes are easy," She smiled placing her delicate hand over George's right eye.  
"It's some of these curse wounds that are going to be a little bit tricky. Who used the bolbastrous curse?" She asked, indicating a large pulsating wound on the side of George's face.

"I did," Draco said quietly secretly impressed with his work.

"Well it was very good," She smiled. "Tricky though. George turn your head I have to see your—oh my God!"

She shrieked and jumped away from his seat.

"Your ear!" She shouted when she'd finally regained her composure. "When did you—"

"It's a long story," George cut in. "Snape blasted it off the night we went to go get Harry."

Draco felt almost ashamed to realize that he had never noticed the deep black hole in the side of the Weasley twin's face. He had, for the most part, tried to avoid George Weasley and in turn had not spent much time looking at him. The hole seemed so obvious to him now that it had been pointed out. He wondered how he could have missed it in the first place.

His heart sank at the thought of the people to whom he'd once held allegiance. He really had admired Snape, but now he saw the man for what he truly was. George sat in front of him, so young, so full of life, yet irreparably scarred. He knew what George was going to ask, and he knew that Addie would not be able to help him, even though he could see in her eyes that she so desperately wanted to.

"Hey Addie, do you think you could—"

"I don't think I can, George," She answered sadly. "Not without you ear. I could put it back on, but I don't think I can grow it back, not with a curse as powerful as Snape's."

"Yeah…" George said sadly, "That's what I figured."

Addie attempted to continue to Heal George and ignored the sense of awkwardness that had filled the room.

"There you go," She clapped her hands together after finishing with George's final bruise. "As good as new!"

"You're amazing Addie, really, a gem," He smiled. Draco felt a pang of jealousy rise in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright one-eared-wonder," Fred cut in protectively, "Enough trying to impress the ladies the rest of us have cuts that need to be cured."

Addie turned her attention hastily to Fred who only took a few seconds to repair, seeing as he'd only gotten a black eye out of the squabble. Addie then moved on to Ron who gazed apologetically at Hermione after he'd nearly jumped out of his chair at the prospect of Addie Healing the wound on his upper thigh. Hermione's ankle proved to be one of the tougher ailments for Addie to mend, seeing as she'd managed to break it diving out of the way of a well placed curse by Ginny. Ginny and Addie remained in stony silence as she Healed the wounds that had been, for the most part, inflicted by Addie herself. Ginny managed a hasty "thanks" before moving to the opposite side of the room to sit with the others who had been cured.

Addie then turned to examine Harry, whose arm was almost entirely covered in pus and began to smell strongly of petrol.

"Give me your arm."

"It's fine, you don't have to," He said hastily, shooting a glance at Ginny.

"Harry, don't be stupid, give me your arm. That cut is infected," She, too, shot a glance in Ginny's direction.

"Harry, just give her your arm," Ginny said.

"I don't need her to Heal me," He said quietly.

"Yes you do you idiot," Addie laughed, taking Harry's arm by force, "I know that you hate the thought of having to rely on others, but really Harry, you've got to be kidding."

She took his and enclosed both her hands around the steadily oozing wound. She closed here eyes tightly and began to take deep even breaths. Harry looked awkward and uncomfortable as she kept her hands clasped tightly around his bicep. When she finally pulled away the wound was completely gone, and though his arm was still covered in pus, there was no sign of damage.

"I _am_ good," She smiled.

"Eef you are so good then would you be so kind as to 'elp me?" Fleur said scathingly. "I am getting married in two days I do not 'ave the time to go to a proper 'eeler."

"A proper Healer?" Addie raised an eyebrow. "What was that I just did if it was not proper healing?"

"You are just a leetle girl, you 'ave not been trained," Fleur laughed. "You are a leetle girl weeth a valuable gift, zat is all."

"Just get over here, Veela, before I change my mind about helping you."

Fleur paused for a moment, deciding whether or not she really needed Addie's help, but ultimately decided that she did and sat begrudgingly in the chair.

"Give me your hands," Addie instructed, holding out her own.

Fleur half-heartedly put her hands into Addie's and they Healed almost instantly. Fleur looked impressed for a moment, but then hastily turned her expression back into a scowl. Addie then unceremoniously grabbed Fleur's magnificent face and put her palms up to her cheek instantly removing the scratches that had been placed there.

"You're done," Addie spat. "Don't you have fittings to do?"

"Yes," Fleur said, standing up, "Ginny, Hermione, won't you come weeth me?"

"Good riddance," Addie mumbled, finally turning to Draco.

"You got it bad," She said, eyeing Draco's wounds.

"Yeah," He replied through a swollen mouth, "bud id will be okay."

He wanted to kick himself for how stupid he sounded. He, Draco Malfoy, a boy brought up in a household that prided itself on nobility was sitting in a room full of mudbloods and blood traitors having his wounds healed by a seventeen year old part Siren, the idea seemed almost unreal to him.

She held her palms up to his eyes and he felt the pain melt away. When she pulled her hands away his vision was no longer obscured, and the room came back into focus. Her face was the first thing he saw, and she was smiling sweetly at him. She gingerly took his arm in her hands and began to trace her fingers along his cuts eliminating them at her touch.

"Dow all you have to do is my mouf," He smiled as she finished cleaning up the gash on his cheek.

"Yes…" She said thoughtfully, "That's the part I'm worried about."

"Why worried?" He said, tasting something salty he thought must have been blood, "Cad't you fix id?"

"Yes," She said quietly, "I can fix it. It's just the way I have to fix it that's going to be a problem…"

"Whad do you mead?" Draco asked, though he felt nearly certain he knew what she was going to have to do.

Addie turned to the crowd that stood behind her, all of whom had hushed in apprehension of what was to come.

"Do any of you remember doing this?" She asked. Her voice harsh.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I hexed him, so what?"

"You hexed his mouth with a hex that was meant to be aimed at the—well—not at the mouth!" She stammered.

"What do you mean not to be aimed at the mouth?" He shot back.

"_Scrotumsortus_, I presume, was the hex you used?" She placed her hand lazily on her hip.

The Weasley twins snickered as Draco placed his hands up to his lips and wiped away a silvery white liquid.

"So—so his mouth is filled with s—"

"That's the general idea, yes!" Addie shouted over Harry's voice.

"Alright Draco, I'm going to have to kiss you." She said matter-of-factly.

George Weasley, who had been roaring with laughter, stopped immediately and fixed his eyes on Addie and Draco.

Before Draco could respond Addie had swooped in and placed her lips on his. The kiss felt surreal. He could feel his lips shrinking almost as soon as they touched her, but the kiss lingered long after he felt that he'd been properly Healed. When she finally pulled away Draco felt giddy and lightheaded, a sensation he had never before encountered.

Draco looked up and his eyes immediately met with George's. He looked livid, almost as though it was all he could do but run over and start the fight all over again. In fact, Draco had a strong suspicion that the only thing holding him back from doing so was the threat of Addie having to bestow upon him yet another Healing kiss.

"You're done," She said softly.

"Yeah," Draco responded in a whisper.

The two looked at each other, their gazes lingering on the others eyes before Addie turned away abruptly.

"Alright, well, if everyone's all cleaned up I supposed I have to get my dress for the wedding. Oh joy…"

She ran up the stairs quickly, not sparing Draco or George another glance.


	6. The Wedding

The day of the wedding was strange and bustling. Witches and Wizards alike all passed by Draco so quickly that none of them took a moment to notice the strange Malfoy that seemed to have wandered into a Weasley wedding. Harry had been given ample doses of Polyjuice potion to give him the likeness of a local muggle boy (who just happened to be a redhead) and Draco's own mother had also had her appearance transfigured in case of being recognized. Draco, however, had been spared this precaution by agreeing to have his hair temporarily dyed the same color red as the rest of the Weasley family. This, the Weasley's had assured him, would make it so that no one would recognize him as a Malfoy.

Draco, along with other Weasley boys, was helping seat guests in the backyard of the burrow while the girls were nowhere to be found.

"When I get married," Fred began, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's over."

Draco took a moment to consider his own wedding. It had been common knowledge in his family that he was to marry Pansy Parkinson when they both became of age, but now that plan had changed and Draco was faced with the daunting uncertainty of his future. Before the department of mysteries, before he'd been branded with the dark mark, before he had switched to the side of good, Draco had had his entire life planned for him. He knew that after he graduated Hogwarts he would work an internship in the ministry. He knew that once he had secured a full-time career he would ask Pansy for her hand and she would accept. He knew that he and Pansy would produce an heir, preferably male, and they would live out the rest of their lives in Malfoy Manor just as his father had done.

But now all of those ideas seemed so far away. There was no cozy job waiting for him at the ministry, there was no pre-ordained bride-to be, there was no countryside manor already set for him to live in. Draco's life was left up to fate, and for the first time he felt it.

Draco was brought out of his trance by a wild looking man in bright yellow shaking hands with Ron.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," He said jovially, "my daughter and I live just over the hill, so kind of the good Weasleys to invite us. But I think you know my Luna?"

Draco chuckled a bit to himself. He certainly knew _of_ Luna Lovegood. She was a thing of legends at Hogwarts. Pansy used to make quite a show of making fun of the strange blonde who always seemed to have her head in a magazine and her eyes to the stars. He knew now, though, that Luna Lovegood was far from the dreamy idiot that he had pegged her for. She, and though he hated to admit it, Neville Longbottom had been apart of the ministry battle that had revealed his father as a Death Eater and subsequently turned him from pureblood prince to marked man whose days seemed woefully numbered.

Luna entered behind her father and to Draco's surprise said, "Hello, Harry!"

"Er—my name's Barny," Harry answered quickly.

"Oh, have you changed that too?" She asked. Draco held back a laugh.

"Draco Malfoy!" She cried. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here. Are you a guest of Fleur's?"

Draco was taken aback. He had no idea that Luna had known his name, and the fact that he recognized her was astounding.

"How—How did you?"

"Oh is it a secret then?" She asked in response to his whisper. "I suppose Harry is too, alright, I'll play along, what's your name to be?"

"J—Jeffrey," He stammered, giving her the alias Mr. Weasley had given him.

Just then a sour looking French woman tapped Draco on the shoulder and began speaking in rapid French.

"Err—sorry?" He responded.

"Oh, anuzzer eenglishman," She huffed. "Could you be so kind az to tell me where iz my seat?"

"A guest of the bride's, I presume?" Draco asked, falling back into his usual drawl.

"You guessed right," She said, giving Draco an approving look. "My name iz Charlotte Lorette De Mola and I should be seated wiz my muzzer and fazzur Francois and a Julie."

Draco looked at the list in his hand to check the seating arrangements. After a moments search he saw Charlotte's name neatly written in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting next to a Mr. and Mrs. Francois De Mola.

"Right this way," He said, catching an angry stare from Ron as he was showing an agitated elderly woman to her seat on the other side of the garden. Draco took a moment to realize that this relative of Fleur's must surely be one of her Veela cousins. She had the same silvery hair and alluring glow that Fleur gave off whenever she entered the room and Draco couldn't resist the urge to stand up just a little bit straighter.

"Here you are, Miss De Mola," Draco purred pulling out a chair for her.

"Please," She smiled, "Call me Charlotte."

Draco, remembering the manners he had been taught by his mother years ago took Charlotte's hand in his and gently brushed his lips against it.

"A pleasure," He said.

"Always the gentleman, _Jeffrey_," A cool female voice said from behind him.

Draco turned and all thoughts of Fleur's French relative slipped from his mind instantly as he laid eyes on Addie White. Her shoulder length black hair had been pulled back into a bun though curls were still falling into her face. She was wearing a dress that seemed to be made of the air itself. It was a pale blue and made of light, flowing fabric. Her eyes seemed to glimmer in the sun and the dress itself made her look as though she had descended from heaven, right into Draco's path. The expression on her face however, did not reflect the beauty of her gown. Her eyes were narrowed in dislike as she stared at the woman past Draco's shoulder, and Draco could almost be certain she was receiving a similar stare from Charlotte.

"How about we go over and see Ron and Hermione?" Draco interjected.

"I don't want you to leave your new _friend_," Addie said scathingly.

"Oh it's no trouble," Draco assured her, "I'll see you around, Charlotte."

"Save a dance for me?" She called after him as he rushed Addie toward a more amiable group.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the two Weasley twins were gathered together in a circle with another young man who looked familiar, though Draco couldn't quite make out who he was.

Draco gasped once the dark hair and harsh profile of Viktor Krum finally came into view.

"Is that—?" Addie began.

"It is," Draco said.

"Fleur invited me," Viktor was saying as Addie and Draco moved into the group. His eyes immediately shot from the flustered Hermione to Addie who was positively beaming on Draco's left.

"Hermione," Addie smiled, her voice high and fake, "You didn't tell me you were friends with Viktor Krum."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I did. I used to write him all the time, remember?"

Addie stuck out her hand, "Addie White," She smiled.

Viktor, in a gesture similar to Draco's, took Addie's hand to his lips, "Charmed."

Draco felt his heart start beating faster and his blood boil, and in an instant he knew that he was giving Viktor the same look that he had seen Addie give Charlotte.

Harry, or in this case Barny, found it prudent to step in at this point and remove Viktor from the vicinity under the pretense of showing him to his seat. As Harry shuffled Viktor off to his seat Ron, Hermione, Addie, and Draco all watched, the girls in awe, and the boys in anger.

"I can't believe she invited _him_," Ron spat.

Music began to play so suddenly that Draco jumped out of fright and he, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Harry all rushed to take their seats before Fleur began her journey down the aisle.

Bill and what appeared to be another Weasley boy took their places at the front of the marquee while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strode up the aisle themselves. The crowd fell silent as the music swelled and the bride finally appeared.

Draco took a moment to notice the collection of people who had gathered together to celebrate Bill and Fleur's union. Draco, for the first time, felt a pang of envy toward Ron. At all family gatherings he had attended he had been stuffed in a small dark room filled with dark wizards who muttered darkly in dark corners. This event seemed to be the exact opposite. The Sun shone on all of the guests who seemed jovial and warm. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves for the first times with their minds far from Voldemort and his rise to power. Draco had never been in the presence of so much love. He had never sensed such camaraderie. He felt, for the first time, as though he had never really lived at all. He felt as though all the moments in his life that had brought him to this point had meant nothing. They were so loveless, so hollow compared to what Draco now knew. He felt empty.

As the ceremony ended the twins led a round of applause and Draco could not help but feel euphoric as the bride and groom shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Draco followed Addie as they all searched to find seats finally settling next to Luna Lovegood at an empty table. Luna left shortly after they sat down to dance alone to the waltz that was slowly playing in the background.

"Who is that man in yellow?" A gruff voice asked. Draco turned to see Viktor Krum had reappeared and he couldn't help but feel less than ecstatic.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," Ron said harshly. "Come and dance," He added to Hermione, removing him from Viktor before he could get the chance to ask her himself.

Draco almost laughed at Ron's lack of tact but decided against it, no matter how comfortable he was beginning to feel he could not forget whose company he was in.

"Ah, they are together now?" Krum asked.

"Yes," Addie interjected. "Adorable, aren't they?" She battered her eyelashes sweetly in Krum's direction and he took his eyes off Hermione almost instantly.

"Have you met everyone?" She asked. "This Barney and this is Jeffrey Weasley. Relatives of the groom, you know?"

"And you all know this man Lovegood vell?" Krum asked.

"No, we only just met him. Why?" Harry asked.

Draco allowed himself to be distracted from the ensuing conversation. He turned his attention to the dance floor where Ron Weasley had just placed a hand on Hermione's waist and they were swaying slowly to a soft ballad. Draco wondered how long it had taken Ron to finally strike up the courage to do what so many of the Slytherins had joked about for so long, the blood traitor and the mudblood, together at last.

_They're bound to have filthy common children_. Draco thought, once again regretting his upbringing the moment the thought had passed through his mind, but he couldn't shake the feeling of revulsion as he watched them.

_I suppose I have not yet been truly reformed…_He thought sadly.

"This girl is very nice-looking," Krum said, indicating Ginny. "She is also a relative of yours?"

"Yeah," Harry said irritably, "and she's seeing someone. Jealous type. Big bloke. You wouldn't want to cross him."

Addie choked on her butterbeer in laughet and Draco couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Vot," Krum began, "is the point of being an internation Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken? I am assuming, Miss Addie, that you are his?"

Krum indicated Draco with a nod of his head.

"No," Addie said before Draco could respond, "no, I'm completely available."

She shot Harry a significant look.

"Ah," Krum smiled, "Then vould you be so kind as to dance vith me?"

Addie flashed a winning smile and said, "I would be _delighted_."

The two exited to the dance floor and Draco and Harry sat awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm going to—"

"Just go," Harry cut in.

Draco nodded and made his way toward the end of the dance floor. He leaned up against a tall golden column and watched Krum and Addie revolve around the dance floor. As a server passed he grabbed a tall wine-glass and drank heartily before placing it on another empty tray. He felt as though he would have liked nothing better than to, at that moment, march right up to the dance floor and hex Krum into oblivion.

"I know how you feel, mate," A deep voice said from behind him.

Draco turned to see that Ron Weasley had clapped him on the shoulder, also glowering at the dance floor as Krum made animated conversation with Hermione.

"We were just walking off to get a drink," Ron huffed. "And then he comes up and says 'can I borrow your partner vor just a moment?' Well, she's dying to talk to him of course so—here I am waiting for them to stop their little _chat_."

"He's not even good-looking!" Draco exclaimed, dropping his second glass of wine to the floor.

"Exactly! And he has that stupid little beard!"

"And that ridiculous accent!"

"And he's not funny!"

"Or charismatic!"

"Or anything at all really, aside from a good Quidditch player!"

"And Simon George leagues better anyway!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two boys paused for a moment, realizing that in their fervor of hate for Krum they had both shared in what had turned out to be a civilized conversation, and more over, appeared to be acting as though they were friends. An awkward pause ensued in which Ron, who had clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder again, quickly removed it and Draco leaned back up against the column.

"Right, well, I'm going to er—I'm going to go get Hermione back then—" Ron stammered, clearly looking for an excuse to leave.

"You do that," Draco drawled.

"Right," Ron hurried off to the dance floor where he quickly stole Hermione back to Viktor and began to dance again.

Draco, who was watching the scene, quickly made eye contact with Addie who seemed to be laughing at someone uproariously funny that Viktor had said.

"If you are going to ask her," George Weasley said, stepping out of the shadows, "You might as well do it now."

"And you're not going to?" Draco asked, and eyebrow raised. "What makes you think that I want to?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy," George spat. "You can't keep your eyes off her."

"Mind your business, Weasley," Draco spat.

"You know, I can't decide who I'd want to have her less, you or Krum," George began scathingly, "But seeing as I can't, and seeing as I'm supposed to make nice with you, I suggest you go and ask her to dance."

"And why can't you?" Draco asked. "You've had her before."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, _Malfoy_," George said. "Though I'm sure you need some tips on how to pick up beautiful women. Who is it that you were with again? That Pansy Parkinson girl right? She was alright I suppose, if you like fat little—"

"I'm leaving," Draco said storming off to the dance floor before the Weasley twin could continue.

"May I cut in?" He said casually, tapping Viktor on the shoulder.

Viktor looked surly and disappointed, "Vell I suppose…"

"It was lovely, Viktor," Addie smiled, releasing herself from his grasp.

"Vhy thank you," He smiled awkwardly, "I vill see you again, I hope?"

"Yes," She smiled, "I'm sure you will."

"_Ahem_," Draco coughed bringing Addie's attention back to him.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Keep 'em there," She winked as a new song began to play.

"Contrary to popular belief, Miss White, I am a gentleman," Draco responded casually.

Just then a large silver animal came falling through the sky above Draco and Addie and the two had to jump out the way as a slivery-white lynx landed at their feet. It spoke in a deep voice that Draco felt as though he'd heard before.

"_The Ministry is fallen. Scrimegour is dead. They are coming."_


	7. Grimmuald Place

**Note for those who didn't read WTH: Sirius found out he was Addie's father Christmas of fifth year. **

Hours later Draco found himself staring up at the darkened ceiling of Ron Weasley's bedroom with only an uncomfortable ghoul for company. In the panic that ensued after the patronus had arrived Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all fled and were nowhere to be found. Ron had apparently left this ghoul as a sort-of Ron replica in his absence. Ron had apparently not considered the fact that Draco would now have to share a room with the ghoul who aside from giving off a foul odor, moaned constantly throughout the night.

_Of course he didn't think of you!_ A voice in the back of Draco's mind laughed. _Why would he?_

_He was friendly tonight, _A kinder voice said. _Maybe they've finally accepted you…_

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a tiny light that had begun to shine just outside Ron's window. He got up slowly as to not rouse the ghoul and peered out the window into the blackness. The light was coming from a small window in Addie's tent where apparently she was spending an equally restless night.

He made the decision almost in an instant, and crept across the floor to the door which he opened slowly. The ghoul moaned pitifully but then fell back into what Draco could only assume was sleep just as he slipped out into the hallway. The entirety of the Weasley household was asleep and he deduced that it was very early in the morning. He knew the adults had stayed up long after he'd gone to bed making sure all the guests had been evacuated properly and warding off the arrival of the Death Eaters.

Draco crept down the stairs and slipped out the back door into the yard where Addie had staked her tent. The little light was still shining inside and he could see the curvy outline of Addie who was apparently pacing. He pushed the flap of the tent open and saw that the walls were a bright bubble-gum pink. Just as he entered he felt the harsh jab of a wand on the back of his neck.

"Addie it's me!" He shouted as the wand seared his skin.

"Draco!" Addie said in a loud whisper. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Draco rubbed the place on his neck where her wand had made a small, red dot and said, "Coming to see what you were up to, actually, I saw your light on from my window."

Draco looked around the spacious tent where a fire was burning in the chimney and a large pink bed stood in the middle of the room covered in fluffy comforters and pillows. A table had been set opposite the bed and Draco noticed the familiar pink trunk open and filled with Addie's belongings. She had been packing.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, indicating the trunk.

"I don't want anyone to know," Addie said. "I'm going to help them,"

"Help who?" Draco asked.

"Harry," She said. "And Ron and Hermione," She added quickly.

"And how do you propose you do that?" Draco asked. "You don't know where they are."

"I do," She said quietly. "After they left I knew I wanted to help them so I used some of Fred and George's extendable ears and listened in while the adults talked in the kitchen. They're at Grimmuald place."

"Where?" Draco asked.

"My father's house, he gave it to Harry…" There was distinguishable bitterness in her tone.

"He left it to _Harry_?"

"Dumbledore said he must've written his will before he'd known about me. He didn't have time to edit it I suppose because well, I wasn't mentioned…" Addie's eyes fell to the floor.

Draco resisted the urge to put his hand on her shoulder and merely nodded solemnly.

"Anyway, I'm going to help them," She began, adding some clothing to her trunk.

"How?" Draco asked. "You know how they've been all summer, Addie, they don't want anyone else's help. They want to do it alone."

"I'm not going to ask them what they're up to," She said. "I'm going to ask if they want me to come along as a Healer, you know?"

"They're going to say no," Draco said.

"How do you know?" She asked incredulously.

"Because," Draco began, "The only people you know better than your friends are your enemies. Potter isn't going to accept your help. He wants to do this with only Ron and Hermione. He didn't even ask Ginny along. He's not going to accept your help."

"If he's not going to let me come along," She took a deep breath, "then I'm going to go to Him."

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Shh!" Addie cautioned.

"They'll need to know what He's up to," She said. "I'll spy for them."

"Addie," Draco implored, "you don't know what you're talking about here. You don't just walk up to the Dark Lord and earn his trust. You don't know what it's like in there. You don't know—"

"I'm a big girl," She said. "If I can help, I want to. I'll offer up myself as a Touch Healer. I'll tell them I hate Harry for dumping me. I have it all worked out."

"I'm coming with you," He said. "If you're going to go to him you're going to need someone who knows what it's like in there. You can't go in there alone, Addie, I won't let you."

"Draco, they think you're dead!" She exclaimed. "It would be suicide to go in there."

"They think I've been captured," He said. "We set up Malfoy Manor to look as though the Order had kidnapped us."

"But—"

"No, Addie," He began, "You don't know what it's like in there. I do, okay? I do—"

He pulled up the sleeve on his pajamas to reveal the Dark Mark still black against his pale skin.

"It burns all the time," He said quietly.

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" She asked.

"I owe it to—I owe it to everyone," He said. "I owe it to them to help Harry survive."

"Go get your things," She told him. "Do it quickly, we don't have much time before someone is awake. I heard Lupin telling Mrs. Weasley that we have to apparate onto the very top step."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's being watched. They can't see it but they know it's there," She said quietly.

Draco hurried back upstairs with a little less care than he'd taken in coming down stairs. His adrenaline was pumping as he threw his clothing into the trunk he'd been keeping under the bed. Whether or not the ghoul was aware of Draco's arrival he was not sure. He took out his wand and tapped the trunk causing it to levitate noiselessly behind him has he hurried back down to Addie's tent where she was putting the last of her belongings away.

"Are you ready?" She asked, locking her trunk.

"Ready as ever," Draco replied giving her a slight smile.

She took a deep breath and looked around taking a moment to make sure this was really the path she wanted to go.

"Take my hand," She said finally extending it to Draco.

He put his right hand in hers and grasped his trunk with the other. A moment later he felt as if his entire body had been compressed into a large tube. He couldn't breath. He felt Addie and his trunk at his sides but he couldn't open his mouth to speak to her. Just as the sensation seemed to be too much he arrived with a thud on the front porch of a dark, poorly kept townhouse.

"This is it," Addie said. "I don't know if there's anything in there to…you know…prevent us from getting in?"

"What time is it?" Draco asked. The morning Sun was shining lazily on the little porch where Draco and Addie now stood.

"Probably around nine o' clock in the morning," She said.

"Should we go in? Do you think they're awake?" Draco asked.

"Well we can't just stand out here," She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door creaked open and they walked in. The lights turned on as soon as they entered and Draco couldn't help but feel as though the entire place was covered in a thick layer of dust. The heads of former house-elves were hung up against the walls and the dark hallway seemed to lead to an even darker stairway.

"This is your father's house?" Draco whispered.

"Not anymore," She replied quietly. "It's Harry's house now."

"They're probably upstairs," Draco said, indicating the stairwell.

"Let's go," She said, taking his hand for strength.

As soon as they stepped forward off the doormat they heard a deep raspy voice and stood frozen once more.

"_Severus Snape?" _The voice asked.

"N—" Addie seemed to choke on the word before he could finish it. Draco had felt it too, his tongue had curled backwards making speech impossible. Almost as suddenly as it happened, however, Draco's tongue unraveled and Addie shot him a frightened glance.

They took another step towards the stairwell. Draco saw something move, a figure had risen out of the carpet but Draco couldn't quite make out what it was, though what it seemed to be, Draco could not believe.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Addie called as the figure glided towards them.

"It's not them," Draco squeaked as he finally made out the skeletal figure that was advancing on them. It had waist-length hair, empty eye sockets, and a sunken fleshless face. Draco froze.

"But I didn't do it!" He shouted. "I didn't kill you!"

The ghostly Albus Dumbledore then exploded into a cloud of dust and Draco and Addie stood petrified at the foot of the stairwell.

"What _was_ that?" Addie asked, her voice quivering.

"What was he doing here?" Draco asked in return.

"We could ask the same thing about you," A voice said from the top of the stairs.

Addie and Draco looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry all staring at them in disbelief, their wands raised, and their faces like stone.

"Show yourself!" Harry called down to them.

"H—Harry it's us!" Addie called.

"Prove it," Hermione called down to them. "We can't take chances, Addie, if it's you prove it."

"My name is Addie Samantha White," She began. "I came to Hogwarts for my fifth year and played chaser on the Gryffindor team as a replacement for Katie Bell. I dated George Weasley, fought alongside you at the ministry, and _briefly_ dated Harry Potter."

"Tell us something that someone else wouldn't know," Harry called down to her.

"My father is Sirius Black and I am a Touch Healer," She added after a moment's consideration.

"And you?" Ron shot at Draco.

Draco took a deep breath, "My name is Draco Malfoy. I met Harry Potter for the first time in Madame Malkin's when we bought our first set of school robes. I was given the task of killing Albus Dumbledore last year, failed to do so, saw the error of my ways and turned myself and my mother over to the side of good. I have been staying in a room with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter for the past three weeks, a room which is now home to a rather revolting ghoul."

The three paused for a moment, and then lowered there wands.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To help," Addie responded confidently.

"We don't need your help," Harry answered.

Draco tried to hold back his I-told-you-so.

"I'm a Touch Healer, Harry," She said. "I can keep you all safe. I offer my protection, and Draco's."

"We certainly don't need _Draco's_," Ron spat.

"Addie, I told you," He whispered. "They want to go it alone, you're not going to convince them otherwise."

Addie grabbed Draco by the hand and led him up to the platform where Harry now stood, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I have," She began, "another proposition for you."

"Which is?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Draco and I will act as spies," She said. "We will go to Him to gather information to give to you. You're going to need to know what he's up to. You don't need to tell us what you're after or what your 'mission' is, you just need to ask us questions and we will find out the answers."

Harry paused.

"You want to do that?" He asked. "You _both_ want to do that?"

"Yes!" Addie shouted. "Yes! Harry we can help!"

"I'm not sure," Harry shot furtive glances at Ron and Hermione. "We'll have to talk it over…"

"Harry I don't understand!" Addie cried, as Harry turned to take Hermione and Ron further upstairs. "Harry don't you trust me?"

"It's not you, Addie," Draco said quietly from the shadows. "He doesn't trust me."

"And why should I?" Harry spat. "We wouldn't be so lost if it wasn't for you."

"You may have forgotten, Potter, but I didn't kill him," Draco said. "I lowered my wand. You were there. You saw it."

Harry's eyes shifted down to Draco's wand arm, the scene clearly flashing through his memory.

"May I speak with you in private, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Ron piped up.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Anything you can say to him you can say in front of all of us."

"I would prefer," Draco drawled, "if this particular message stayed between Harry and I. You may stand just outside, but I would appreciate being able to talk to him alone."

"Just let him do it guys," Addie said quietly.

"Alright, but we're going to stand right outside the room," Ron told him sternly. "So no funny business."

"You think I'm going to attack him?" Draco laughed. "That's never worked out for me in the past, why should it now?"

"Come on," Harry called, leading them up the dark staircase. "We can talk up here."

Harry led Draco into a dimly lit room where two beds sat on opposite sides and a vacant painting was propped up against a dusty dresser drawer.

"So what do you have to say Malfoy?" Harry asked as he locked the door.

"You don't have to worry about trusting me," Draco began. "I want to do this."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why would you want to risk your life?"

"I owe it to you," He said softly. "I owe it to all of you after what I've done."

"But you said it downstairs," Harry crossed his arms, "you didn't do it."

"I let Death Eaters into the school," Draco said. "I spent the entirety of sixth year working on the mission the Dark Lord sent me to do and I give you my word that I will work even harder on the one I'm taking on with Addie."

"I don't believe you," Harry said. "It's one thing to feel sorry for what you've done. It's one thing to turn over to the right side, but it's completely different for you to want to risk your life. You turned over to our side to save your own skin. You know what you're getting into, why go back?"

The words rose up in Draco before he had a chance to push them back down, "When I signed up for this I had no desire to spill my deepest secrets to you, _Potter_."

"Well you're going to have—"

Draco held up his hand, "Let me finish. I had no desire to do so, and I still have no desire to do so, but seeing as it seems as though you're not going to permit me to accompany Addie on this mission I will have to—I will have to explain myself further."

Harry nodded, allowing Draco to continue.

"Addie is determined to do this. I've seen the look in her eyes, and I'm sure you know it well. There will be no turning her away from this mission. She will do it, whatever the cost. But Addie she has no idea what is waiting for her when she enters the realms of the Dark Lord. She is strong, but she is nothing compared to Him, or Bellatrix, for that matter. I can't let her go alone. I have to protect her, and if protecting her means protecting you as well I will do so. I know what's out there and I—I love her."

As Draco finished he sat himself down on the end of the bed nearest him and put his head in his hands. He had not wanted to say those words. He had not wanted the verbal confirmation of the feelings that had been rising up within him. Love was so dangerous these days, too dangerous to be toyed with. Harry paced in front of him, and neither of the boys said a word until Harry finally stopped. Draco lifted his head and looked right into Harry's bright green eyes. They were hard and resolute.

"I believe you," He said. "I believe you because I know what love is, and it's what I would do. But you're not the only person who loves Addie White, and if you hurt her. If this proves to be a trick—"

"You'll kill me," Draco finished.

"Either me, or Ron, or certainly George," Harry added. "I love her like a sister, the way I love Hermione. I won't let you hurt her."

"It's not me that you have to worry about, Potter," Draco said. "It's him."


	8. Occlumency

Harry opened the door slowly and beckoned Ron and Hermione into the room.

"I have to have private conversation with them," Harry told Draco. "You can wait outside."

Draco got up slowly and walked out of the room.

"I expect you to keep your word, Potter," Draco said as he passed Harry in the doorway. "Tell them only as much as they need to know."

Harry nodded in agreement and closed the door just as Draco had passed through the threshold where Addie was sitting outside holding two flesh colored instruments. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he recognized them as extendable ears.

She knew.

"Did—Did you?" He could feel his face flushing with color, and obvious give-away.

"They tried," Addie said. "But I didn't let them. I told them you were entitled to a private conversation."

"So you didn't—?"

"Nobody heard anything you said," Addie smiled. "Why? What happened?"

"I convinced Potter to let us continue on our mission," Draco said quickly.

"Oh," Addie looked disappointed. "That's good, but I thought you were going to say something more exciting."

"Well sorry, I'm not here to entertain," Draco drawled.

Addie laughed and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail as the two sat and waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to emerge. Draco was certain Harry would be able to convince the other two to allow him on the mission, but he was nervous about how much he would have to tell. There would be little time for Draco to get Harry on his own again and he was hoping that Potter would at least have the decency to give him some sort of sign that his secret had been kept.

_Hopefully, _Draco thought, _Potter is as noble as his friends make him out to be_.

Nearly a half an hour later the door in front of them creaked open and Harry, Ron, and Hermione piled out. Harry was the first to speak.

"We're going to let you help us," He said. "But there are rules."

"Rules?" Addie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said, "rules."

"What kind of rules?" Addie asked.

"Well, first off, we're never going to tell you exactly where we are," Harry said. "In case—in case—well—"

"In case something goes wrong?" Draco finished.

"Yeah," Harry looked down at the floor, "in case something goes wrong."

"Anymore?" Addie asked, clearly frustrated.

"Secondly," Hermione said curtly, "neither of you can tell _anyone_ what you're up to."

"Well _duh_," Addie laughed.

"By anyone we mean _anyone_," Harry cut in. "We're not going to let anyone in the Order know that you didn't join him for real."

There was a silence.

"Not even my mother?" Addie asked quietly.

"Not even your mother," Harry responded. "No one can know in case they're caught by him as well. You have to understand what you're doing is _top secret_. You're going to have more access to our mission that anyone else and even though we're not going to tell you what it is, if you're caught, and he tortures you or force feeds you veritaserum or imperiuses you it could seriously endanger—"

"We get it," Addie interrupted, "nobody finds out."

"Now there are details we need to go over," Hermione said, bringing the conversation back to business. "What are your cover stories?"

"I'm going to tell him that I'm mad with jealous rage that Harry dumped me for Ginny and once Draco was brought into our custody I went to him with a plan of escape." Addie rattled off. Clearly, she had thought it over before.

Draco nodded and said, "I'm going to say that the aftermath of the wedding left everyone in such a frenzy that they hardly remembered I was there and that Addie came to where I was being held (they believe that I am captured, after all) and the two of us managed to escape though we were not able to retrieve my mother."

"Good," Harry said, "but what if he—you know—checks?"

"That," Draco said, "I intend to work on with Addie, if you will permit us to stay a few more days."

"Alright, but you should leave as quickly as possible," Ron said. "The sooner you start the better, you know…"

"Occlumency takes time, _Weasley_," Draco spat. "If it was easy, anyone could do it."

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I feel, however, that Addie will be able to take to it more quickly than most," Draco added.

Addie smiled causing Draco's heart to skip a beat.

"How-so?" Harry asked.

"When I was being taught Occlumency my _dear_ aunt Bellatrix did not merely teach me how she also sought to teach me _why_. Occlumency is easier for those who, in their very nature, conceal things. Those who are noble, honest, and straight-forward often have a harder time mastering the art because they have less control over their emotions. The type of occlumency that I'm going to teach Addie will not only shield the Dark Lord from her thoughts but will also place _alternative_ thoughts in her mind to conceal that anything else was hidden. Addie is a good liar, so she should be a natural," Draco finished calmly. He reveled in the expression on Hermione's face as, once again, Draco proved his intellect.

"So you're going to teach her to _lie_ to Lord V—"

"Don't say his name!" Draco shouted.

"In this house," Harry began sternly, "we call him by his name."

"I understand that, but please don't say it in front of me," Draco implored. "To become a Death Eater there is initiation—things you can't possibly understand unless—unless you were there."

Draco's memory swarmed back to his days in the dark dungeon underneath the place that he had called home for so long. _Unfriendly cloaked men stood around him as the Dark Lord took his place standing in front of the spot where Draco had been tied. _

_"Say the name," He commanded._

_"No, my Lord, please, I would never…" Draco begged for mercy._

_"Say it," The Dark Lord commanded again._

_"L—Lord Voldemort," Draco whimpered. _

_"_Crucio_!" The Dark Lord cried causing Draco to feel as though he was splitting in half. _

_"I do not want my followers to merely choose not to say the name," The Dark Lord said as the curse wore off. "I want them to be unable to say my name. Say it again, boy."_

_"Please, n—"_

_"SAY IT!" _

_"Lord Voldemort," Draco whispered._

_And the pain hit him again. The rushed over Draco again and again, never ceasing . He wished for death. He wished from reprise from this unthinkable torture. He could see his father standing in the crowd, watching, proud that his son was undergoing the ritual._

_"Get up, Draco," The Dark Lord said when the ritual was finally over, though Draco could hardly move let alone stand._

_The Dark Lord let him lay on the cold dungeon floor as the rest of the Death Eaters piled out of the room behind him. Draco would never be able to hear the Dark Lord's name again._

As Draco finished regaling the tale to the horrified teenagers surrounding him, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. Draco was not one to confide his feelings in others, but now that he had he felt as though he could understand why some were so willing to share.

Harry's face was like stone once the story had been finished, Ron looked disgusted, Hermione seemed on the verge of tears, and Addie seemed noticeably shaken.

"Please," Draco requested quietly, "please don't say the name in front of me."

Harry nodded, and he and Draco shared a moments glance. In an instant, he knew that Harry had kept his word not to divulge all that was said between the two of them.

"Well," Ron began awkwardly, "now that we're all settled.."

"But we're not Ron!" Hermione scolded. "We still haven't settled how we're going to stay in contact once these two are gone."

"I have it!" Addie jumped up, rushing over to the trunk that she had brought with her and opening its first compartment.

"I got them _ages_ ago," She laughed, holding up two silver lockets.

"What are they?" Hermione asked curiously, taking one in her hand.

"They're friendship necklaces," Addie smiled. "Young witches wear them all the time. See, I have one and you have the other and if I talk into it you can hear me on the other end."

Addie picked up the locket and demonstrated, "Hello?"

The locket around Hermione's neck vibrated, and as she opened it, Addie's voice rang through.

"And if for some reason you can't open the locket when I'm there I can sort of leave a message, see, look."

"Dear Hermione, It's me Addie. You have dirt on your cheek," Addie said into the locket.

Hermione's locket vibrated, and when she opened it a moment later the same message played.

"Addie this is wonderful!" Hermione cried.

"I know," Addie smiled, "and I was serious about the dirt thing, right above your left cheekbone."

Hermione blushed and began to rub the side of her face furiously.

"I think you look fine," Ron said quietly.

Draco felt as though he was going to retch. Though he was trying to resist it, the thought of the mudblood and the blood traitor still disgusted him.

Draco turned to Addie, who was leaning casually up against a dirty wall, picking her fingernails aimlessly.

"Addie," He began, "the sooner we start the better…"

"Alright let's go," She smiled, taking his arm in hers.

He felt the arm that she was holding grow hot at her touch.

He turned to address Harry, "Do you know where we could—?"

"Down here," Harry directed them down the hallway and up a ladder to an attic that smelled as though an animal had been living there for quite some time. Harry descended the staircase quickly leaving Draco and Addie alone in the dusty attic. The setting was a bit more romantic that Draco would have like it to have been, what with the floating candles, dim light, and musty air that surrounded them, but he had become a master at restraining himself in Addie White's presence.

"So—err—I'm going to try to—err—read your mind," Draco wished he was more articulate but the ambiance was affecting his judgment.

"Alright," Addie laughed.

"Now what you have to do is once I open your mind, you've got to stop me," Draco said.

"And how do I do that?" Addie asked.

"Well, you just sort of think _no_ once you feel your mind opening up and then…it doesn't," Draco knew what he wanted to say, but the words weren't coming out.

"Just—just let me show you alright, _legilimens_!" Draco felt memories that weren't his flooding his mind. He saw himself, at eight, sitting by the bed of a sickly girl with thick black hair. He saw George Weasley at the top of the astronomy tower. He saw Harry leaning in by the black lake. He saw—nothing. She had stopped him. He had penetrated her mind, but she had stopped him.

He smiled, "That was good, but you have to be quicker."

"That was _weird_," She said, rubbing the back of her head. "I feel _violated._"

"I don't _want_ to do it!" Draco said hurriedly. "I have to!"

"I know," She smiled. "It's just—I don't know—let's give it another go—"

Draco was right when he thought that Addie would be a natural Occlumens. The practiced well into the night, and by the end of the session Addie had successfully learned to repel Draco's advances into her mind.

"Tomorrow," He told her, "we'll start the hard part."

"Replacing the old memories with new ones?" Addie asked as she climbed down the ladder into the dark corridor below.

"Yes," Draco said as he followed her. "It's one thing to hide something from the Dark Lord, it's another to _lie_ to him."

"Draco," Addie began seriously, "that story you told today—I can't believe you went through that."

Draco paused, unable to respond to such an open show of emotion. He was unused to sympathy.

"It's in the past," Draco said quietly, though he knew that he would never be rid of that terrible memory.

"We're going to get through this together," She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "We're both going to be okay because we have each other, I trust you,"

"Addie," Draco began, "I will do the best I can to keep us safe."

"I know," She smiled. "Let's get down the bed…"

The next morning Draco awoke well after the rest of the house and he found them in the kitchen huddled around the table. Harry, who was apparently waiting for the house-elf Kreatcher, had taken to pacing in the kitchen whenever he had a free moment. Hermione spent her days pouring over an old children's novel, a past-time for which Addie teased her relentlessly.

"Hermione, _why_, are you reading that?" She laughed, pulling the book out of her hands.

"It's important!" Hermione cried, snatching it back.

"Oh don't tell me you need fairytales for your mission, Hermione. If we're being guided by some tale about a blonde in a glass slipper then we're all in trouble."

"How do you know Cinderella?" Hermione asked, looking over the top of her book.

"I picked it up in a muggle bookstore once. I liked the picture on the cover," Addie said.

Ron, who had taken to playing with a deluminator that he seemed to have gotten only just that summer, then flicked out the lights.

"Ron will you _stop it_!" Addie shouted, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He cried. "Sorry, it's addicting!"

Addie sighed, "Draco, let's go upstairs and practice. I need something to take my mind off how hungry I am."

"Alright," He said, turning out of the kitchen almost as quickly as he'd entered it, and leaving the trio to bicker to themselves.

It took three days for Addie to finally get the hang of replacing her old memories with new ones. The key, Draco had told her, was to feed on old emotions. When she told the Dark Lord that she hated Harry for leaving her for Ginny, she had to feed off a time when she did feel as though she hated Harry. This was not difficult for her to do. Draco, also, would have no problem convincing the Dark Lord that he still remained faithful since the dark arts were such an integral part of his life for so long. By the end of the third day, Addie had successfully warded off all of Draco's advances without any trace of the true memory behind the false one.

_Now,_ Draco thought, _will she be able to do it in front of the Dark Lord?_

On the fourth day Draco took to silently trying to invade her mind while her guard was down, to see if she could handle a surprise attack on her thoughts. She rose to the occasion splendidly and Draco felt relatively confident she was ready to face him when the time came.

Unfortunately, the time came sooner than Draco had hoped.

The five teenagers sat together in the kitchen one afternoon. Ron playing with his deluminator, Harry pacing, Hermione reading, Draco practicing legilimency, and Addie fighting him off, when a voice was heard from the stairwell.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus,"

The voice was familiar, but still, a panic arose.

"_Hide!_" Harry hissed at Draco, who grabbed Addie by the arm and ran her into a nearby room. The two listened in the doorway as Harry asked for verification of the man who had entered Grimmuald Place. It was Remus Lupin.

Under the pretense of having to run to the bathroom, Hermione quickly ran to the room where Draco and Addie were hidden.

"You have to leave," She commanded. "_Now!"_

"You have your necklace?" Addie asked.

"Yes, and you have yours?"

Addie nodded.

"Here are your bags," Hermione pushed Addie's trunk into the room along with Draco's. "Contact us as soon as you can."

"We will," Addie smiled.

Hermione rushed over and hugged her friend for what very well could have been the last time.

"Good luck," She said, tears filling her muddy eyes.

"Good luck," Addie smiled back, her voice quivering.

Hermione left the room without a word to Draco. It seemed as though a fight had broken out outside. Harry was shouting.

"Do you know where they are?" Addie asked.

"Yes," Draco said quietly. "Malfoy Manor."

"To Malfoy Manor?" Addie took Draco's hand and he could not help but notice that she was shaking.

"On three?" Draco said, trying to remain strong and grasping the bags next to him.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

Grimmuald Place suddenly spun out of focus and Draco felt, once again, as though he was being compressed into a two-dimensional world. When he finally landed he was standing in front of his old home, Addie by his side, and certain death in front of him.


	9. Malfoy Manor

**AN: sorry if I didn't make this totally clear before (Addie is from an old story and all) Draco and Addie knew each other BEFORE she arrived at the burrow. He didn't just fall in love with her out of the blue. He's always had feelings for her. Also, if the updates get a little less frequent I'm sorry. **_**Apparently**_** according to my dearly beloved parents schoolwork and college applications are more important than fanfiction…go figure…**

A cold wind blew over Draco and Addie, pulling strands out of her thick pony-tail and making the back of Draco's cape flutter ominously. He was home. He never thought he'd see it again, but he was home. Addie's eyes were narrowed against the wind and they were fixed upon the tallest tower of the Malfoy Manor. A small light was shining in the window and dark shadows could be seen gathered together, heads bowed.

Was the Dark Lord there?

Who occupied Draco's once-beloved home? He was certain his father was dead. He and his mother had fled. Was it his aunt Bellatrix? He shuddered at the thought of his cruel aunt claiming the house that was rightfully his. He could see her silhouette in the window. He hated her.

Addie moved forward with determination and reached toward the latch on the gate in front of them. Draco quickly pulled back her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low whisper.

"I'm going in," She replied. "Isn't that the plan?"

"And what, prey tell, do you intend to do once you get in there?" Draco asked.

Addie stood up taller, "We'll go through the plan. Just like we said we would. You'll knock. We'll grovel. They believe us and then we contact the others."

Draco sighed. He had feared that Addie would think that infiltrating the inner circle of Death Eaters would be as simple as a convincing lie. He could not articulate to her the true nature of the world of the Dark Arts, and he felt that she had not even come close to understanding it.

"Addie," He began, "You cannot merely waltz into Malfoy Manor and flash a dazzling smile at the Dark Lord. Your beauty, though striking, will only get you so far. Did you expect to charm the Dark Lord into believing you? That is not the way this world works, Addie. You must be cunning in order to do what we are about to do."

Addie's expression faltered. Clearly, this had been her plan.

"I know what I'm doing, Draco!" She whispered angrily. "I'm not a little girl."

Draco shook his head, "Unfortunately, Addie, you have no idea what you are doing, but we are running out of time and they are bound to notice us here soon enough. Do not touch the gate, if you do, and alarm will sound. Let me do it, the gate knows me."

The gravity of the situation seemed to dawn on Addie and her eyes widened in fright, "What if—What if since you've been gone they—"

"If the gate doesn't recognize me we will be immediately transported to the dungeon below the manor," Draco grimaced. The dungeon was not a place in which he ever wanted to stay.

He slowly reached toward the gate, his hand shaking violently as he pulled up on the lever that kept it closed. He and Addie remained firmly on the ground in front of Malfoy Manor. They had not changed the gate. He and Addie were safe from the dungeon for the time being.

The two walked silently up toward the large oak door that stood between Draco, Addie, and the world of Dark Magic. Draco raised his hand slowly toward the knocker and struck it against the door three times, paused, and then struck it twice more. Hopefully, the signal of knocking that had been in place when he'd lived in the manor was still used. The two waited in anxious silence for the door to be opened. Draco felt the urge to grab Addie's hand, but pushed the thought out of his mind. He could not distract himself now, not with such a daunting task ahead.

The door opened and a pair of pale, skinny arms pulled Addie and Draco into the foyer. The room was dark and lit with dreary floating candles, but Draco needn't light to make out the figures that stood before him. Yaxley, the two Carrows, and his dear aunt Bellatrix glared at him behind raised wands.

Draco bowed his head, and Addie followed suit.

"Draco," Bellatrix whispered, keeping her wand pointed right in between her nephew's eyes, "we thought you were—"

"I escaped," He said.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she jerked her wand in Addie's direction, "Who is the girl?"

Addie opened her mouth but Draco cut in. One does not speak to Bellatrix Lestrange unless addressed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Addie White," He replied.

The tension in the room mounted. Addie had been at the ministry and had fought _against_ the Death Eaters a mere two years ago. He knew they were suspicious. He could feel Addie shaking next to him. He hoped that her defenses held against Bellatrix's formidable skill.

"You dare bring a blood traitor into our headquarters!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Please, Mrs. Lestrange, I've changed!" Addie shouted as Bellatrix pointed her wand at Addie.

They locked eyes, and Draco could tell that Bellatrix was attempting an invasion into Addie's mind. Addie kept her eyes locked on Draco's aunt's. She looked frightened, but determined.

"The truth," Bellatrix sneered, "So the Potter boy left you did he?"

Bellatrix took a step closer and places a cold hand against Addie's flushed cheek. "Pity," She sighed. "Though Potter was never one for taste."

Bellatrix now looked slightly amused and began to twirl her wand in her long fingers. She allowed a twisted smiled to spread across her face as she paced in front of the two terrified teenagers who dared not make a move.

"So, you wish to join the Dark Lord?" She asked, stopping in front of Addie.

Addie nodded. Draco felt as though she had lost her ability to speak from fear.

"What makes you think you are worthy?" Bellatrix spat, her demeanor changing instantly from amusement to outrage. "After the damage you've already done? What do you have to offer?"

Draco and Addie exchanged glances.

"I—I am a Touch Healer," She stammered.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, "Show me."

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. With a wave of her hand a gaping wound formed on his forearm. He did not allow himself to cry out in pain, though he could feel the blood loss taking a toll on his health.

Addie rushed over and put her hands over the wound. Instantly, the pain subsided and when she removed her hands it was only the blood that had poured over his arm that showed any sign that the gash had ever existed.

Bellatrix nodded in a rare gesture of approval. This was magic the Death Eaters could use; magic that none of them possessed.

"The Dark Lord is not here," She told them, eyeing Addie with increasing interest.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Draco winced. You did not question the Dark Lord. Addie's curiosity would cost her.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix spat. "How dare you ask the whereabouts of the Dark Lord when even his most trusted—most loyal servants—"

"I'm sorry!" Addie cried.

"You dare interrupt?" Bellatrix said in a venomous whisper. "_Crucio!"_

Draco felt his heart break as Addie collapsed to the floor, screaming for mercy.

"PLEASE!" She cried as Bellatrix watched. "PLEASE I'M HERE TO HELP!"

Addie writhed on the floor and it took all of Draco's strength not to go to her. It would be worse for the both of them if he did.

The curse ended and Addie feebly stood back up. Draco admired her strength, though he could see a glimmer of defeat in her eyes.

"You will learn your place here," Bellatrix spat. "Until the Dark Lord returns, it's to the dungeon with you."

Addie squeaked, and Draco, due to a moment's vulnerability, made a move to go to her. Bellatrix laughed a terrible laugh. The gesture had not gone unnoticed.

"You want to protect her Draco?" Bellatrix cooed. "You've always been soft."

Draco remained silent. He'd taken worse abuse from Bellatrix.

"Life under the watch of _Harry Potter_ and his mudblood brats must have made it worse. Did they feed you, Draco? Try to reform you?" She laughed as she mocked him.

"I remained in solitary confinement for most of my stay," He responded.

"Where is my sister?" She asked. "Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"My mother was too weak to escape. They were worse to her than they were to me," He tried to leave all emotion out of his speech.

Bellatrix laughed, "Leaving your own mother? And here I would have expected you to try and save her. You may not be entirely hopeless, Draco, but you're still too soft. You can stay in the dungeon with the girl."

She jerked her head and the two Carrows grabbed hold of the teenagers.

"Your wands," Bellatrix commanded, holding out her long hands.

Draco gave his immediately. He had learned long ago not to disobey a command from his aunt, Addie, however, hesitated.

"Now," Bellatrix snapped.

Addie put her want into Bellatrix's cold hand.

"Won't Lucius want to see him?" Alecto asked.

Bellatrix paused.

"Yes," She smiled, "let Lucius see what's become of his son."

Draco was shocked. He was sure his father had been killed after Draco's failure to complete the task sent to him by the Dark Lord. The thought that his father was alive complicated his task exponentially. Draco did not know if he could lie to his father. He'd never done so before.

"Alecto," Bellatrix called, "come with me."

Alecto followed Bellatrix up the stairs leaving Draco and Addie in the care of Yaxley and Amycus. Amycus, who had taken over his sister's position of holding Addie, laughed silkily.

"I've heard about you, Miss White," He sneered, running his fingers along her arm.

Draco saw Addie's muscles tighten out of the corner of his eye. He hoped she would not attempt to fight back.

"Take your hands off me," She spat.

Draco grimaced. Was Addie really that thick-headed? Did she really think she could command a high ranking Death Eater?

Amycus laughed.

"Little girl wants to play?" He turned her to face him. Addie's eyes grew wide with fear as Amycus lifted his hand to play with loose ends of her ponytail.

"Such a pretty little girl," He smiled. "What do you think, Yaxley?"

Yaxley sneered, "Very pretty. Soft, too, I would imagine…"

Amycus continued to stroke Addie's hair, "Very soft."

Draco felt as though he was going to ignite with rage. He had forgotten how disgusting male Death Eaters could be, especially in the presence of beauty. Death Eaters like Yaxley and Amycus had long forgotten how to appreciate beauty.

"What do you think Draco?" Yaxley whispered. "How long do you think it would take before Amycus and I could make your little friend scream?"

Draco began to quake with silent anger. He knew better than to say a word, but if he'd had his wand and free will, he would have turned it on Yaxley right then.

"Yaxley, Amycus," Bellatrix called from the stairwell, "enough. That's no way to treat our _guest_."

Amycus begrudgingly handed Addie back over to his sister as Bellatrix and Lucius appeared in the doorway. Draco could make out his father's face in the dim candlelight. His eyes were shining with what could only be repressed tears. Had he missed his son? Draco stood up straighter and puffed out his shoulders. He didn't want his father to see him defeated.

"Draco," He choked, pacing himself against the urge to run to his son. "I thought you were—I thought you were—"

"Dead?" Draco supplied. "Forgive me father, but I also thought you were dead."

"As good as," Bellatrix snorted. "The Malfoy glamour died with your failure, Draco."

Draco had never seen his father allow himself to become subordinate before anyone but the Dark Lord. He waited for Lucius to rebuff his sister-in-law for his jibe, but his rebuttal never came.

"Where is your mother?" He asked after a short pause.

"We couldn't get her in time." Draco said. "She is very weak."

Lucius hung his head.

"How touching," Bellatrix sneered. "Well, say goodbye, Lucius. It's to the dungeons with these two."

Lucius' head snapped up at the word 'dungeon', his eyes were filled with fear and hurt.

"Please, Bellatrix," He pleaded. "My son—your nephew—do not put him in such a terrible place."

"And the girl?" She asked. "What do we do with her?"

"I've known Addie White for quite some time," Lucius began. "but furthermore, I know my son, if he says we can trust her, we can."

"You're as soft as your pathetic son," Bellatrix spat. "It isn't for you to decide who we trust, Lucius; you don't make the decisions here. Take them to the dungeon; we will wait for the Dark Lord to decide."

Alecto and Yaxley pushed Draco and Addie in the direction of the metal door that, as a boy, Draco dared not go near. In all of his life at Malfoy Manor he had only gone down into the dungeon once, and it was an experience he would never forget. The wandmaker, Ollivander, had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord and put in a holding cell below the Malfoy Manor. He was to be kept alive, and Draco was asked to bring him his evening meal.

Draco shuddered as they walked down the same pathway he had walked nearly a year before. He wondered if they were to be held in the same place as Ollivander. He wondered if Ollivander was even alive.

"You can stay over here," Yaxley brandish his wand, making the door to a large steel cage swing open revealing a dark crevice in which Draco and Addie were meant to stay.

"It's a favor, Draco," Yaxley whispered. "You should be thanking us, such close quarters with such a pretty little thing. We could have fit you in the cell with the wandmaker."

The two Death Eaters pushed Draco and Addie into the crevice and closed the gate. They were engulfed in darkness. It seemed that the door had been enchanted, like a twisted double-sided mirror. The Death Eaters could see in, but they could not see out.

"We'll be back in the morning with your breakfast," Yaxley's voice called. "Don't have too much fun."

"Don't leave us!" Addie cried, here eyes filling with tears.

Yaxley's cold laugh filled their cell. "It's no use sweetie, we can't even hear a word you're saying."

They heard footsteps hurry up the stairs.

"How do we know they're not watching?" She whispered.

"They're not," Draco said, leaning up against the dirty stone wall behind him. "No one stays in the dungeon for longer than they need to. Bellatrix won't even come down here, it reminds her too much of Azkaban."

Addie put her face in her hands and began to weep silently. Draco was unsure of what to do. He was not used to such open displays of emotion, especially from someone he cared for. He decided to place a claming hand on her shoulder, but further than that Draco was lost in the art of consolation.

"I—I didn't think it would be like this!" She sobbed.

"I tried to tell you," Draco said. "You're very thick-headed, Addie."

"H—How can people be so cruel?" She cried, tugging at the locket around her neck. "I wish they'd let us know what was going on—"

"They'll contact us when they have a chance," Draco reassured her. "Who knows when they'll be able to ditch the werewolf?"

Addie shot Draco an angry glance, "Don't talk about Remus that way!"

Draco felt ashamed, and removed his hand from Addie's shoulder, "I'm sorry. Old habits, I suppose."

"Well you'd best get rid of them!" She scolded. "Remus is a wonderful person!"

"I'm sure," Draco drawled, leaning his head back against the cold stone. He was not in the mood for a lecture on werewolf rights. He needed sleep, and he doubted he would get it in the cold Malfoy dungeon.

"There's a leak," Addie said quietly, as water began to drip from the ceiling onto Draco's nose.

"I'm aware," He yawned, positioning himself so he now only just missed the droplets. Addie scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt hot at her touch and could smell the perfume in her hair.

_Now,_ He thought, _is not the time for this…_

"I'm going to sleep, Draco," She yawned. "Maybe things will be better in the morning."

"Maybe," Draco sighed, "maybe…"


	10. The Dark Lord

Days in the Malfoy dungeon went by slow and unnoticed. Draco and Addie could sometimes go hours without talking, and other times would perpetuate vapid conversation only to pass the time. They rarely heard footsteps, and twice a day two sparse bowls of soup appeared before the pair. A small bathroom presented itself when there was need, and the two teenagers waited patiently for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to contact them. In what Draco could only figure must have been a week Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only contacted them once, and the conversation had been brief.

_"How are you?" Hermione's voice had called, somewhat static, through the locket._

_"We've been better," Draco drawled._

_"They've locked us in the dungeon under Malfoy manor until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns and decides what to do with us." Addie said quickly._

_"So he isn't there?" Harry asked._

_"No," Addie replied, "it seems that he may be abroad."_

_There was muttering amongst the trio that Draco and Addie could not make out._

_"We're about to embark on a mission. When it is completed, you will hear of it. Do not contact us until it is over." Hermione instructed._

_"But what if—"_

_"Good luck, Addie," The trio called, and communication between the two parties was cut off. _

"I'm going to leave them a message," Addie said suddenly one day.

"Do as you please," Draco replied, uninterested.

"You don't think I should?" She asked.

"I don't think it matters," He replied. "Neither of us has anything to say to the other."

"Just that we're safe—"

"We're not safe," He laughed.

"Just to see if they're okay—"

"They're not okay," He cut in.

Addie fiddled with the locket, "I have to see if Harry is alright."

"Harry?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And Ron and Hermione," She added quickly. The dim light in their cell prevented Draco from seeing the red that had flooded her cheeks.

Draco laughed, "You still love him."

"I—I—do not!" She nearly shouted. "I just care about him! He's our only hope!"

Draco laughed again, "You don't have to justify it to me. I've loved someone whose treated me poorly before."

What followed was a hard silence, punctuated by the sound of footsteps outside their cell. The door opened and light flooded the small crevice where Draco and Addie had stayed. The light burned his eyes so badly, that it took Draco a moment to realize that Yaxley and Amycus had returned to free them from their cell.

"The Dark Lord should be here soon," They said. "He's told us to have you ready for his arrival."

Addie and Draco got up quickly and followed Yaxley and Amycus out of the dungeon back into the parlor of Malfoy Manor. The two teenagers remained silent as to catch snippets of the Death Eaters' conversation.

"You'll be rewarded for this, Yaxley," Amycus smiled. "It was good thinking to grab onto the girl."

"Still," Yaxley lamented, "if only I had captured them."

"Yes well, now that we can get into their headquarters, who knows what we will find?" Amycus said. "Pity, I spent so many days outside on that muggle street only to have you find them in the ministry."

"So the Dark Lord is sure that it was Potter?" Yaxley asked.

"From what Bellatrix told me the whole scenario was distinctly his style," Amycus answered.

Addie sneezed, and the two Death Eaters were reminded of their presence. They were much more careful in their conversation after that point.

Draco and Addie were brought upstairs, their arms were then magically bound, and they were told to remain silent until the Dark Lord arrived.

"This very well could be your last night," Alecto sneered. "Hope you enjoyed yourselves in that cell."

The Death Eaters laughed uproariously.

"He's here!" Bellatrix shrieked down the stairs.

The air was tense and Draco felt Addie begin to shake violently next to him. This was the moment where their fate would be decided. Could the two teenagers really fool the Dark Lord?

Bellatrix rushed down the stairs and the looming shadow of Lord Voldemort followed behind her. The room immediately grew still. The remnants of the Death Eaters' laughter vanished and what replaced it was only fear.

"Buisness first," The Dark Lord's high pitched voice announced, "then we'll deal with our _guests_."

He was going to try to wear them down. The longer he kept them, the weaker their defenses would be.

"You've done well tonight, Yaxley," The Dark Lord said. "You know how long I've wanted access to Grimmuald Place."

Yaxley bowed, "I live to serve, my Lord."

"Potter and his friends will be on the run," Voldemort said quietly. "They have nowhere to go where we cannot find them, however, new methods of detection must be put in place."

He threw a significant look at Yaxley, who once again bowed his head. "I will make sure the minister sends through the appropriate legislation."

"Excellent," The Dark Lord's smile was cold and terrible to behold. Addie began to quake harder drawing his attention to the two petrified teenagers in the corner.

His terrible smile grew wider as he glided over to his prisoners. He stopped only inches from Addie's face.

"What do you see when you look at me, _Addie White?_" He asked.

Addie couldn't speak. She only shook harder.

"Do you see death?" His voice was little above a whisper. "I am death, little girl. Look at me."

She looked up into his red eyes and Draco found himself, for the first time, praying. He was praying that Addie's defenses would hold. He was praying for both their lives.

Their eyes remained locked for several painful seconds. Draco couldn't tell by the look on her face whether or not her defenses had fallen in the face of such terrible power. The room held its breath.

"You loved him?" The Dark Lord asked.

Addie nodded.

"You will answer when spoken to, Miss White," He commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," She replied feebly.

The Dark Lord reached out a thin white hand and cupped it under Addie's chin.

"Such a _beautiful_ girl," He sneered. "Almost perfect, wouldn't you agree, Draco?"

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of his name, "Yes, my Lord."

"It is lucky that you brought her to us," The Dark Lord said, baring down on Draco. "She could be useful, but then again, that's what we thought about you."

It was at that moment the Dark Lord locked eyes with Draco, and he felt the pull of Legilimency on his mind. Draco pushed the truth out and replaced it with the lies that he had practiced. In the face of the Dark Lord, his defenses held.

"You were wise to escape," The Dark Lord said. "We're very close to total dominion over the Wizarding World. Soon enough, Harry Potter will be nothing more than a fairytale."

"From what I hear, Miss White, you are a witch of some skill," He flicked his wand, and Addie's bindings were removed.

"I've done well thusfar, my Lord." She replied.

Draco smiled. She was adjusting well.

"However," He sneered, "before I can allow you to be granted the mark, there is training you must undergo."

"Yes my Lord."

Voldemort reached over and pulled up Addie's sleeve to reveal the place on her skin where the mark would be burned.

"Such a _beautiful_ girl," He said, allowing his fingers to rub against her arm. "Such _soft_ skin."

Addie remained still.

"You do not wish to be touched, Miss White?" He asked.

Addie looked frightened, she could not think of the appropriate response.

"You are young yet," He sneered.

"Just seventeen," She said.

"We will allow you solace from the world of men, Addie," The Dark Lord said, "because I am a kind and understanding master."

"Thank you, my Lord," She sounded sincere.

"However, when your training is complete it is from one of these men that you will choose your husband," the Dark Lord added.

Addie and Draco made eye contact, and Draco's heart leapt at the thought that had just entered his mind. Addie would choose him, surly, but maybe, just maybe it would be for more than just protection, maybe she had really grown to love him.


	11. The Task

The Dark Lord seemed to be, for the moment, satisfied with the effect he'd had on the room. Addie was standing with stillness that could only come from fear of movement. Draco knew that the two of them had passed under the Dark Lord's nose undetected, but for how long the two could keep up the charade, he did not know. He felt a sickness in the pit of his stomach that was agitated every time the Dark Lord smiled at Addie. Draco could tell that he was amused by her naïveté. Draco shuddered to think at what lengths the Dark Lord would go to exploit it.

"This will do," The Dark Lord said calmly. "Draco, I am hoping you can be trusted with the task of showing Miss White to the guest bedroom."

Draco bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"This is a step up from your previous accommodations, I'm sure," The Dark Lord sneered.

"You are merciful," Draco responded. After years of living under the frightful shadow of Lord Voldemort Draco's responses had become almost automatic.

Addie on the other hand, was an obvious novice. She shuffled behind Draco, allowing her eagerness to leave the presence of the Dark Lord show.

"You do not wish to stay with me, Miss White?" Lord Voldemort said softly.

"I—I'm sorry, my Lord, I was merely tired and wanted to—"

"Excuses," He laughed. "How silly the young can be. You've been spoiled, Miss White. Spoiled by the world of Harry Potter, of Albus Dumbledore, of nobility, but we will not spoil you here. This is my domain, Miss White, soon enough the world will be my domain, and here excuses count for nothing and forgiveness is a thing of the past. Action is the only thing of value in this world, Miss White. You are young yet, but it would do you good to know that."

"Y—yes my Lord," She bowed her head.

"I will be leaving you again shortly," The Dark Lord said, this time addressing the entire room. "Bellatrix, I will entrust you with the care of this young lady. Squash the nobility out of her. There is no room for that here."

"But—But my Lord! Aren't there more important things I could be doing? Training a little girl is hardly a task for your most devoted—your most loyal—"

The Dark Lord held up his hand and Bellatrix fell silent.

"I see you in her, Bellatrix. She has the potential to possess the same skill, the same devotion as you have shown me. Perhaps Miss White could even be an improvement on yourself. If you want to show me loyalty, Bellatrix, then train Miss White as if she were your natural heir. She is as pure as you are. She even has a bit of Black blood in her. Take her under your wing, Bellatrix. Mold her into the perfect servant of the Dark Lord."

"With pleasure," Bellatrix bowed, and twirled her wand ominously.

"Now, Draco," The Dark Lord sneered. "You may take Miss White to bed."

Draco led Addie quickly up the stairs and into a dark corridor that he'd thought he would never see again. Malfoy family portraits still lined the walls and he could feel the faint air of the family he'd left behind; a family that had been torn apart. He paused for a moment at the most recent portrait. His mother's blank eyes looked back at him, her lips pursed in her traditional way. One did not smile in a Malfoy family portrait. Photographic images of his mother, father, and himself gazed back at him, sometimes yawning or fixing their hair. He thought sadly of his mother. Where was she now? What would the order do with her once they found he'd betrayed them? Would they keep her alive? Surely they would. Forgiveness was not a thing of the past with the Order, at least, Draco had been lead to believe that it was not.

"She'll be alright," Addie said softly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "They won't blame her."

"It probably broke her heart," Draco whispered. "She's worried. I'm sure of it."

"One day soon your mother will know how brave her son has been," Addie smiled.

He nodded and the two continued down the hallway. The guest bedroom was two doors down from Draco's own bedroom, and he was grateful to have Addie so near to him. He felt that her behavior in the parlor had displayed a need for him to keep her under constant surveillance. The Dark Lord had been right; the world of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and nobility had been embedded into Addie's very being. Draco feared that she would be unable to part with it. Until this point he had found her egocentricity amusing, endearing to a point, but now he recognized it as a dangerous liability to their cause.

He opened the door and waved his wand allowing the lights above the bed to flicker on, illuminating the musty bedroom. Draco could tell that it had been empty for ages now. It had been a long time since the Malfoys had entertained a guest. A large, comfortable looking bed sat in the middle of the room adorned with pillows and topped with a long red canopy that was drawn open for the time being, but could be closed to allow the sleeper absolute privacy. Addie's chest stood open in the corner of the room. Her things had already been neatly placed in the armoire that stood adjacent to the bed. A mirror was hung in the far corner of the room atop an elaborate vanity which came equipped with a pink chair adorned with neat little cushions.

"We should contact them, you know," Addie said, fingering the locket around her neck.

"Yes," Draco agreed. "It's best we let them know now."

Addie took off toward the bed, beckoning Draco to follow her. The two of them closed the canopy's train behind them and opened up the locket.

"Should we cast a spell to make sure no one can hear us?" Addie asked.

"All of the rooms in Malfoy manor are magically enchanted to protect its inhabitants. No one outside this door could hear what we are saying."

The locket began to vibrate and Addie spoke into it clearly. "Hello? Harry? Ron? Hermione?"

It took a moment for them to respond, but soon the frantic voice of Hermione Granger was ringing out through the locket.

"Yes? Addie? What's going on?"

"We're safe," She said quickly. "We just spoke with—with him."

Harry's voice suddenly cut in, "You spoke with him? You mean he's there with you?"

"Only for the moment," Addie responded. "It seems as though he's been abroad or something. He came in only because of what happened with Yaxley."

"You've heard about that?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yes, are you all alright?" Addie asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Hermione said. "Ron's asleep at the moment. And yourselves? Is Draco with you?"

"I'm here," Draco responded. "We're both fine."

"So the He's abroad then, is he?" Harry asked again.

"It would appear that way. It seems as though he's traveling alone. If a Death Eater wants him they must summon him, and they should only do so under the most dire circumstances." Draco said.

"Do you know how far away he is, or what he's after?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, he's entrusted us with that information right away, actually. We're going to have tea with him tomorrow morning." Draco drawled.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm. You either know or you don't," Harry snapped.

"We don't," Draco said. "And we probably never will. If the Dark Lord is keeping this mission only to himself, I doubt he'll allow Addie and I in on the secret."

"Well, get what you can. We'll contact you again when there's time," Harry said.

"Is Ron alright?" Addie called.

"Yes, he's should be fine," Hermione said.

"Oh, alright, well send him my love," Addie said.

"Of course," There was significant coldness in Hermione's tone.

There was a faint click and the connection between the two parties was closed for the time being. Draco and Addie sat silent. Draco allowed his eyes to explore the contours of Addie's face. Her features were delicate and eerily beautiful in the dim red light that shone through the canopy. Her hair was wild and far from the fabulous up-dos he was used to seeing. Her makeup had rubbed off long ago and there was a deep sadness in her naked eyes. She was hunched over the locket, allowing its gold chain to fall through her fingers. Her eyes were intent on the heart pendant. Draco could tell she was hoping they would speak to her again; lack of contact with her friends had taken a toll on Addie's morale.

"I should go," Draco said abruptly.

Addie looked up, her eyes were pleading for him to stay, but she merely said, "I'll see you in the morning. Call on me when you wake up."

"Do the same for me," Draco smiled, opening the curtain and slowly exiting the room. The day had been long and eventful. Sleep beckoned Draco into its warm embrace. He was safe, for the time being.

Draco rose early the next morning and set off down the hall to wake Addie. He did not want to let her out of his sight in these early days of their mission. Maybe after Addie had assimilated to life in Malfoy Manor could she be allowed time to herself, until then, Draco knew he must keep a close watch on her. To his surprise the door to Addie's bedroom opened just as he was about to knock and a fully dressed and re-vitalized looking Addie greeted him. Far from the candle-lit image from the evening before, Addie had re-applied her makeup and her hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. Her clothes were less tattered and she seemed to have had new life breathed into her. She even smiled as she saw Draco at the door.

"Your aunt beat you to it," She laughed.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"Your aunt, Bellatrix, you remember her?" Addie said sarcastically.

"But why did she wake _you_?"

"Training," Addie answered. "Apparently my instruction begins today."

"And she woke you personally?" Draco was intrigued. His aunt was not one to take on a task that could easily be accomplished by a house elf.

"Yep," Addie replied nonchalantly, closing the door behind her.

"Interesting…" Draco mused. "We'll we'd best get going."

"We?" Addie raised an eyebrow.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you go alone," Draco drawled.

"You're going to have to let me go alone. Bellatrix _requested_ it," Addie sneered.

"What?" Draco asked anxiously.

"She said she wanted to give me private lessons. She said specifically that you weren't allowed in."

Draco was irritated by the casual tone of Addie's voice. He sensed that she was entirely unaware of the situation into which she was so unwarily wandering.

"Addie, you must cut your lesson short!" Draco commanded. "Don't stay with her for too long."

"Why?" Addie asked indignantly. "I can handle her. Besides, it would look way too suspicious if I just up and left."

"You can't _handle_ Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange is not one to be handled." Draco said.

"Well, we'll have to see," Addie said, turning on her heels and marching down the hallway.

"Addie are you really this naïve?" Draco called.

"Naïve?" Addie shot back. "I am far from naïve, Draco."

There was an essence of sexuality in her voice that made the fibers of Draco's being stir uncomfortably.

"Don't play games," He said flatly. "This is not the time."

"No, it's not. It's time for my lesson with Bellatrix, and I'm already late. I'll tell you what happens afterward." Addie hurried down the staircase before Draco could think to follow.

_Idiot girl, _Draco thought. _She's going to get us both killed. _

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should follow. He had no way of knowing where Addie was to meet Bellatrix, and once he got there it would be suicide to interrupt. Questions swam through Draco's mind as his heart began to beat more rapidly. When would she be out? What would Bellatrix be teaching her? What tortures would his aunt subject her to? Draco was left with hundreds of questions and no answers. He decided the best course of action would be to stay right outside Addie's bedroom. She would have to return; at which point Draco could question her about her 'lesson'.

Draco sat relatively motionless for what could have been either minutes or eternities. He strained his ears for the slightest movement, for the faint whisper of a spell, the snap of a jinx, or, he shuddered to think, a scream. He heard nothing, of course, just as he had told Addie the evening before Malfoy Manor had been enchanted to protect the inhabitants of each room. Spying was nearly impossible, if one wished to see what was going on in a room, one needed to enter the room itself.

Draco's muscles were just beginning to grow tense when he heard the soft clicking of heels coming up the stairwell and the faint scent of fruit alerted Draco that Addie had returned from her time with Bellatrix, and upon looking at her, she seemed unscathed.

"Have you been here all this time?" She laughed.

"It isn't funny," He spat.

"I told you I would be able to take care of it," She placed her hands on her hips.

"And I told you that you don't even know what 'take care of it' means," Draco retorted.

"Well, apparently you're wrong, because Bellatrix _likes_ me," Addie said with an air of conceit.

"Bellatrix does not like anyone," Draco responded.

"Well she likes me. You'll see. She wants to make me 'in her image'," Addie pulled a disgusted face and laughed at herself.

Draco was not amused.

"What did you do down there?" He asked.

"She made me practice different spells," Addie shrugged. "It wasn't really much of anything. It kind of reminded me of the D.A."

"Yes, exactly like the D.A. except here you're going to use the spells to actually harm innocent people," Draco spat.

"Calm down," Addie dismissed him, "it's not like I'm actually going to _use_ any of the things she teaches me. I'm just playing a part."

"It's a difficult part to play," Draco said, sinking down closer to the floor. He had a long way to go to make Addie understand exactly how grave their situation was.

"Yeah well, I did learn something useful down there if you'd like to know," She pouted.

"Let's go in your room," He said. "People can hear us if we're out here. It was careless for us to talk out here."

"Suit yourself," Addie turned the knob to her room and Draco followed close behind her.

"What did you hear?" Draco asked as soon as he heard the click of the door shutting.

"It's not really a big deal, but apparently You-Know-Who is going to be contacting us tonight," She said.

"Us as in the Death Eaters?" He asked.

"No, us as in you and me," She said, sitting on the bed and taking off her socks. "He's apparently found a use for us of some kind."

"And this isn't really a big deal?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well I mean, its good news, isn't it? He's already trusting us with a job! That's more information we can get to Harry!" She smiled.

"Oh yes, and the jobs the Dark Lord doles out are usually so pleasant and easy to accomplish," Draco said quietly.

"Well—I mean—he can't tell us to kill Dumbledore, he's already dead for goodness sake!" She stammered.

"Addie," Draco began, pacing himself against his anger, "you clearly have much more to learn about the world outside your own than I had previously thought. You've done an excellent job of fooling everyone into thinking you were street-smart and worldly. Hopefully you can fool the Dark Lord with the same precision."

Draco bowed and exited the room, leaving Addie with her thoughts.

Draco and Addie both remained in their rooms until they were summoned. A house elf was sent up to retrieve them both individually. The elf arrived at Draco's room first, and he could feel the pit of his stomach squirming uncomfortably as they approached Addie's room. The elf knocked on her door and she hurried out the door. Upon seeing Draco, Addie turned away indignantly and proceeded to ignore him for the entirety of the walk down the dining room.

The air around the long table that sat in the middle of the Malfoy dining room was tense. Bellatrix sat at the head of the table tapping her nails anxiously against the hard wood of the table. The room was chillingly cold, and Draco couldn't help but be proud at how well Addie was holding up against the icy air. She had confined her shivering to the very back of her left foot and had set her discomfort in her face, an expression that sat well with may of the Death Eaters who lived their lives in discomfort. The two teenagers had been sat next to each other and he had to restrain himself from reaching over and taking her hand. She had made it clear, in her silence, that she was less than pleased with him, and Draco knew better than to strain Addie's short temper.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters mask that had been placed in the middle of the table glowed bright red and Bellatrix sat up straighter.

"It's him!" She nearly shrieked. Draco hated the way that his aunt's eyes lit up at the slightest mention of the Dark Lord.

The chilling voice that sunk right into Draco's bones emanated from the mask in the middle of the table. It lifted into the air and spun about as if the Dark Lord himself could see them. The shining red eyes of the mask fell upon Draco and Addie. Draco sensed that if the mask could it would have smiled at them, eerily, with the same disgusting smile that the Dark Lord had had when he first laid eyes on Addie terrified in his presence.

"My young recruits," The voice filled the room.

"Yes my Lord," Draco and Addie rang in unison.

"It is early, I know, to hand you a task," The Dark Lord began.

"My Lord," Draco responded, "We will do what you ask of us."

"Of course you will," The voice snapped. "It is not your willingness to accept my task that plagues the Dark Lord; it is your ability to complete it to my liking."

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke from the head of the table, "If you're worried about Draco—understandably so—he is weak and has proven to be so. The girl, though her lesson went surprisingly well today, is remarkably under trained. But, my Lord, anything you ask of me, any task, give it to me I can complete it with preci—"

"Enough!" The Dark Lord commanded. "They are the only ones who can do what I need them to."

Bellatrix looked defeated.

"Now, onto your instructions," The mask turned toward the teenagers again and Draco felt Addie sit up straighter next to him.

"You are aware, of course, that Hogwarts is under new administration," He said.

"Yes, my Lord," The two said in unison.

"Hogwarts is under the control of the Death Eaters," He said.

The news hit Draco hard. During his sixth year Hogwarts had been the only form of sanctuary Draco had been able to find. His home and been infiltrated by Death Eaters and was being used as a headquarters. His life, his mind, his future, all belonged to the Dark Lord, but Hogwarts had remained the same as ever. Draco had never dreamed the Dark Lord would be able to take Hogwarts, and with revulsion Draco remembered that it had been his own hand that had brought Dumbledore's downfall.

"Yes, Draco," The Dark Lord said silkily, "some of that success can be attributed to you."

Draco merely bowed his head. He was too sick to speak.

"Hogwarts is under the direction of Severus Snape, the new Headmaster," The Dark Lord told them.

Addie shifted in her seat. It would have taken a keen eye to notice the change in her demeanor, but the news had clearly been difficult for her to swallow.

"Unfortunately, the implementation of my regime at Hogwarts had not gone smoothly," There was anger in the Dark Lord's voice now. "A few of your…_classmates_ have been consistently undermining Severus' authority."

"But how can we help, my Lord?" Addie asked. Her voice was noticeably restrained.

"Patience, Miss White," The Dark Lord said, he'd obviously taken her change in tone to mean excitement. "I will tell you soon enough."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," She bowed her head.

"Most recently, a group of students were found attempting to steal a particularly valuable possession from the Headmasters office. This group—Dumbledore's Army—they call themselves, has been attempting to instate a rebellion against my hand over the school."

Addie looked up at the mask. Dumbledore's Army was a name familiar to both the teenagers. Draco feared he knew what was coming.

"I need you to go back to Hogwarts," The Dark Lord instructed. "You must return and organize the Slytherins against this _Dumbledore's Army_. You must help to maintain control from within the school. Professors, Headmasters, and staff appointments can only do so much. I need an eye on the students at all times."

"Back to Hogwarts?" Addie whispered.

Draco knew what was running through their mind. All of the students that had once been Addie's friend would by now think that she had betrayed them, and she was forbidden from telling them the truth.

"Yes, Miss White," The Dark Lord said. "Back to Hogwarts."

"But, My Lord," Draco's aunt said from the head of the table, "How can I continue her lessons?"

"You will continue to train the girl," The Dark Lord said. "You will make an appearance weekly at the school. Accommodations will be made for you there. Her lessons will continue as planned. I have high hopes for you, Miss White."

"I intend to exceed them," Addie responded.

"This mission should be of particular interest to you, Miss White," Draco felt instinctively that the Dark Lord was sneering.

"Any mission you give me is in my interest," Addie responded.

Draco was pleased with how much she'd learned in so short a span of time.

"It culminates," The Dark Lord began, "in the removal of one Ginny Weasley."

"Removal?" Addie asked.

"Murder," The Dark Lord responded.


	12. Becoming Bellatrix

Draco and Addie were to begin packing their things promptly after their meeting with the Dark Lord. There was, he instructed them, no time to lose. Every second the insurrection was left unchecked was a serious threat to the Dark Lord's regime. Bellatrix was meant to give Addie a lesson early the next morning, afterward she would take the two teenagers to Diagon Ally to buy their things and to Hogwarts immediately afterward. The world around Draco was moving at a pace so rapid that he felt helpless to stop it. What had he gotten himself into?

Addie remained silent as they trudged up the steps to their individual rooms. Draco noticed that she was fingering her locket anxiously in preparation for what was to be an interesting conversation with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't make playing with that locket a habit," Draco hissed. "You'll draw attention to it."

Addie nodded solemnly. In the face of such an unthinkable task, Addie had forgotten her anger with Draco.

"How can they start us now?" She asked as soon as she'd closed her bedroom door. "It's nearly Christmas break! This is silly! We'll be there just over a week before we have to leave again!"

"Tell Him that," Draco muttered, leaning back into a large chintz armchair. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the insight."

"This isn't funny, Draco," Addie snapped. "Do you understand what he wants me to do?"

Draco looked up. Addie's conceited nature had revealed itself once again.

"Do _I_ understand what he wants you to do?" Draco asked casually. "Do _I _understand? No, Addie. I couldn't possibly understand the position you're in. Asked to murder someone you have no desire to kill. Your life on the line of a mission you didn't ask for. No, Addie, I have no idea."

Addie opened her mouth in protest and then closed it again, "We can't fight. We need to stay together."

"Then maybe you should think a little less about yourself," Draco said.

Addie chose to ignore him and opened the locket.

"Hello?" She called.

It took a moment before the locket vibrated and Hermione's voice called back. She sounded strained.

"Y—Yes Addie?" She called back.

"We have news," Addie said. "You're all going to want to hear this. Are Harry and Ron there?"

"R—Ron?" Hermione asked. Her voice was shaking more than usual. "R—Ron is—"

"Asleep," Harry cut in. "Ron is asleep."

There were mutterings in the background that Draco and Addie could not quite make out.

"We've spoken with Him…again…" Addie said.

"He's with you? He's still there?" Harry asked.

"No," Addie replied. "It was very strange he wasn't here but—but he was—"

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"We're going back to Hogwarts," Draco said. Addie seemed almost incapable of answering, so Draco decided to take the lead.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Apparently your little _girlfriend_ and some of her buddies have started up Dumbledore's Army again," Draco spat. "We're being sent to keep an eye on them."

"Can't Snape do that?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord wants someone who can be close to the students. He wants someone to start a counter-revolution," Draco grew tired of having to explain to Harry what, to him, seemed obvious.

"Is that it? You're being sent back to keep an eye on the D.A?" He asked.

"That's not quite it," Draco paused.

"Well?" Harry seemed impatient.

,"The Dark Lord has entrusted Addie with a—a mission of sorts," Draco could not find how best to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Well what does he wa—"

"He wants me to kill Ginny!" Addie shouted.

The other line remained silent.

"W—Well at least its you and not—you know—someone who actually will," Harry said.

"I know but I'm scared!" Addie cried. "How do I get out of doing it?"

"Scared?" Harry asked. "If you were going to get scared you shouldn't have volunteered."

"But I—"

"We have a lot to do. We'll contact you when you can. Otherwise, let us know when you have anymore to tell us."

"Wait!"

There was a faint click and the line of communication went dead. Addie held the locket in her hands and let out a dry sob.

"You'll be alright," Draco assured her. "I don't think he'll want you to kill Ginny for a long time."

"What makes you say that?" Addie looked at him, her eyes were glistening.

"He'll want to keep her as bait," Draco said flatly. "He's done it before. I suspect the Dark Lord will want to lure Harry back to Hogwarts for—you know—the end."

"What makes you think that?" Addie asked.

"The way he talks about Hogwarts. He's expressed, in his own way, a desire to finish Harry there."

"But he's tried to kill Harry so many times in—in so many places!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," Draco paused, "But I think that's because he's grown desperate to be rid of him. Besides, he doesn't pick just anywhere. Think of the places he's brought Harry. The graveyard that holds his father's grave. The Department of Mysteries, which held the secret to his downfall. He's one for dramatics, the Dark Lord. I believe that ideally, He wants to kill Harry at Hogwarts. In which case, we'll have to reveal ourselves as spies by then and you won't be required to kill Ginny."

"How do you know that's true?" She asked.

"I just know," Draco felt extremely sure of himself. He knew the Dark Lord better than he would have liked.

"It's snowing," Addie said quietly.

Draco looked up to see the faint image of white flakes dancing outside Addie's window; taunting them with the memory of the world they'd left behind, a world where children were excited to come home for the holidays and parents were busily buying gifts, a world they may never see again.

The next morning Draco woke early in order to listen to the faint sound of footsteps outside his bedroom, alerting him the Addie had gone down for her lesson with Bellatrix. He hoped she'd perform as admirably as she had the day before, even with the Dark Lord's request on her mind. It would be hours before he knew if she was alright.

To his relief, she was, and Bellatrix left the lesson more than satisfied with Addie's progress.

"You will be my protégé," Bellatrix said as the trio prepared to leave for Diagon Ally. "I will teach you what I never had to opportunity to teach."

"Thank you Mrs. Lestrange," Addie replied. "I am eager to learn."

Bellatrix smiled as she grabbed Draco and Addie by the arms in preparation for side along apparition. Without any warning Draco felt the familiar sensation of a pull around his navel and the two were transported to Diagon Ally. It was not, however, the Diagon Ally they had once known. Many of the familiar stores had been boarded up and shops dedicated to the Dark Arts had sprung up in their place. Beggars lined the side of the roads asking for gold.

"Who are they?" Addie asked with what Draco felt was a bit too much tenderness in her voice.

Bellatrix, however, did not notice, "Wandless," She spat. "Mudbloods and filth."

A woman holding a small child in her arms reached out to Addie as the three passed her on their way to Madam Malkin's.

"Please miss, I'm a witch, let me show you!"

Addie looked horrified, but Bellatrix cut in before she had a chance to speak.

"FILTH!" She bellowed. "You dare to touch a girl whose blood is as pure as hers? You dare suggest that you hold the same power as she? Descendent of the Blacks? How dare you! Addie, take this time to use the spell I taught you today."

Addie's eyes grew wide.

"Show her, Addie," Bellatrix commanded. "Are you a witch or aren't you?"

Addie pulled out her wand and took a deep breath, "_Quimado!_" she shouted.

Instantly, the woman's skin became covered in blistering red burns. She cried out and nearly dropped the child she held in her arms. Addie watched horrified as the beggar woman ran from them into the nearest shop, crying out for water or relief from her pain.

Bellatrix smiled, "Nicely done. A bit different when you're not practicing on cats, eh?"

Addie gulped, "Very different."

Addie remained relatively silent for the rest of the day. "A good quality in a pupil," Bellatrix had commented. Bellatrix led the teenagers through Diagon Alley pointing out the new stores with 'proper aims' and purchasing their school things. Draco noticed that the excitement that usually accompanied buying his new school robes or books had vanished. The bustling friendliness of Diagon Alley had disappeared, and with it, its appeal.

Draco also noticed, with disgust, that the shopkeepers and people around Diagon Alley also treated them with a sort of frightened respect. Draco needn't ask for assistance and whatever Bellatrix said was law. Addie was doted upon accordingly, and this part of her new life, it seemed, she had taken a liking to. Addie delighted in making very specific requests of Madam Malkin as to make her school robes look just right.

"The girl knows her strengths," Bellatrix mused as Addie requested the fabric around her waist be tied just a bit tighter.

"We don't usually fit them this way," Madam Malkin said.

"Well I don't usually come in here," Addie snapped.

It was strange how much she sounded like Bellatrix. Draco felt, with a certain foreboding that Addie was learning to play her part far too well.

"You will be arriving at the school by floo powder into the _headmaster's_ chambers," Draco's aunt told them once they'd arrived back at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix spat out the word 'headmaster' as if it were a disgusting swear.

It was widely acknowledged among Death Eaters that Bellatrix hated Snape above all others. He seemed to have garnered more admiration from the Dark Lord than she, a fact that Draco's aunt could not bear.

"I don't understand," Addie said suddenly. "Why are we going this soon before Christmas break? It seems silly."

Draco winced in preparation for what was to come.

"I don't understand," His aunt mimicked her. "If you don't want to carry out the Dark Lord's orders you can tell him that yourself. You need to learn your place in things and your place is not to question. Don't let me catch you doing it again."

"Yes Miss Lestrange," Addie said quickly.

Bellatrix turned round to look at the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the sitting room.

"Snape is expecting you," She said with the same contempt as before. "Draco, you go first. If something goes wrong, we can't lose the girl."

Draco stepped forward. He was used to jibes from his aunt.

He took a handful of the floo powder that the Malfoy's kept atop their fireplace and threw it into the flames.

"Hogwarts, headmaster's office," Draco said as he stepped into the fire.

The room spun out of focus and he could feel himself flying high above Malfoy Manor. He remembered with a slight sting that he had forgotten to say goodbye to his scarcely seen father. Where had he been these past few days? Draco began to wonder just as he felt his feet hit the floor and he tumbled into Snape's office.

As he entered he could have sworn he'd heard Snape speaking in low voices with someone else in the room, but as he looked up he saw that Snape was alone aside from assorted portraits of Hogwarts headmasters who had passed on, one of which, Draco saw, was Albus Dumbledore.

Draco lingered too long on the floor in front of the fireplace and soon felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Addie came tumbling out behind him, falling on top of him.

"Grace was never your strong point, Miss White," Snape's silky voice said from across the room.

The two stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Your bags have been brought to the Slytherin common room," Snape informed them.

"But I'm a—" Addie protested.

"You are what the Dark Lord says you are. Surely you don't want to be in Gryffindor?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"No I just thought I could keep a better eye on the wrongdoers if I remained in Gryffindor," Addie lied with ease.

"It's safer for you to reside in the Slytherin common room. You will have plenty of time to complete your task. Now off to bed with the both of you. I hardly have time to stay and chat."

"Professor?" Draco piped up.

"Yes?" Snape sounded agitated.

"The password," Draco reminded him.

"Oh, yes, that…The password is mudblood," Snape informed them.

Addie looked sick.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," He gave Draco a small bow, "Miss White."

The two returned the gesture and hurried out of his office. Draco was shocked at how unchanged Hogwarts had been as his life turned upside down. In contrast, though, he could feel something in the air around the school. The sense of security that had accompanied Hogwarts had gone with Dumbledore, and Draco could tell that nothing had replaced it but fear.

"It's so strange being back," Addie whispered as Draco led the two to the common room.

"Yes," Draco replied solemnly, "very strange indeed."

They stopped in front of what must have seemed to Addie to be a bare wall, and Draco turned to her.

"This is the entrance," He said.

"Oh…" Addie looked around. She hadn't thought to pay attention to their surroundings and doubted she could find it again.

"I'll help you find it for the next few days," Draco assured her.

She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Mudblood," He said loudly, in order to distract himself from Addie's beauty.

The wall opened to reveal a small hole through which Draco and Addie were to climb in order to enter the Slytherin common room. He suspected that the Slytherins were all gathered around the fire in the black leather chairs that surrounded it. He wondered if they knew he was coming.

His question was answered almost immediately as he was knocked over by a round blur about a head smaller than he was with jet black hair and a nasal voice.

"Draaaaaaaaaco!"

"Hello, Pansy," He said as he wrenched himself from her embrace.

"I knew you'd come back! I told everyone that you would come back!" She looked around for approval.

The surly looking Slytherins all nodded and continued to watch Draco and Addie with a mixture of contempt and interest. They watched Addie particularly closely.

"And you," Pansy spat, "I heard you would be here."

"I am here," Addie began, "on orders from the Dark Lord himself. If you disapprove, take it up with him."

Addie had learned to command the same amount of respect and fear that followed his aunt when she entered the room.

"Things have changed here," A voice from the corner of the room said. Draco and Addie turned to see the sharp profile of Blaise Zabini illuminated as he turned in the large leather armchair in which he sat. He rose, slowly, with the sort of grace that had always accompanied him. He took long, casual strides as he made his way toward Draco and Addie.

"Miss White," He bent down and kissed her hand. "Unlike _some_ people in this room, I have been informed of the valuable services you offer our cause. It is good to have one whose blood is as pure as yours come over to the side where she belongs."

He turned his dark eyes upward, feasting on Addie's beauty, and then turned himself back to Draco. He remained cordial, but there was something in his tone that revealed a cold competitiveness. Draco suspected that Blaise's parents had spoken to him about more than just the services Addie offered, but also of the marriage the Dark Lord intended for her. Blaise would, of course, be a likely candidate.

"My old friend," He stuck out his hand. "It is good to see that you are well."

The two boys locked eyes, neither daring to let go of the others hand.

"You will find, Blaise, that I am extremely resilient." Draco said darkly.

Blaise let go of Draco's hand and turned to go back to his seat by the fire, "You must be, after all that the Malfoy family has gone through."

Draco stiffened. This subtle attack on his family made anger rise in Draco. Though he had switched sides, it was difficult for Draco to remove from himself the desire for power. He had long valued his family's status above all else.

"What has changed?" Addie asked. Her voice remained cold. The echo of Bellatrix was obvious.

"Classes, mainly," Blaise said from his seat. "The Carrows have instituted a very different regime here."

"And Snape?" She asked. "He is Headmaster, is he not?"

"We see very little of Snape," Blaise mused. "He's far too busy dealing with _Dumbledore's Army_ to be directly involved in education."

Addie nodded.

"That is, I hear, why you have returned," Blaise said.

"Your parents' tongues are very loose, Zabini," Addie spat. "Draco and I are here on orders from the Dark Lord. There will be no further questioning on the matter."

A shadow of fear fell over Blaise's distinct features, "I am sorry, Miss White. I did not mean to pry."

"Very well," Addie nodded. "Tell us more of these changes."

"Well McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn are all still here," Zabini spat. "But the Carrows have taken over the most important aspects of our education."

"Such as?" Draco asked.

"Amycus has taken over teaching us the Dark Arts, while Alecto heads muggle studies," Blaise sounded bored.

"The Dark Arts?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Blaise smiled. "It is strictly Dark Arts now."

"But why muggle studies?" Addie asked.

"We are all required to take muggle studies in order to get a better perspective on the sort of filth that infests our world. Alecto takes great pains to explain to us the shortcomings of muggles and mudbloods alike."

Addie nodded, but her expression seemed strained. Clearly the changes of which Blaise spoke did not sit well with Addie's better nature.

"My things, I am sure, have been taken care of?" She asked.

The inhabitants of the common room looked around at each other until Pansy finally spoke, "They're in our dormitory, yes."

"Excellent," Addie smiled. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave so that Draco and I may engage in private conversation."

Murmurs could be heard across the common room. Many of the younger students, frightened of the new arrivals, quickly obeyed Addie's orders. Draco was shocked at her confidence.

"You can't just make us leave!" Pansy shrieked. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Addie White, liaison of the Dark Lord himself and ward of Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco and I have been sent here on specific orders whose nature is none of your concern. If you would like to send word to Mrs. Lestrange and tell her that your petty gossip was more important than the Dark Lord's take over of Hogwarts you may do so, but I feel it would be ill-advised."

Addie's words were cutting, and without any further questioning the remaining Slytherins left the room. Addie flicked her wand and whispered, "_Muffiliato,_"

"So we won't be overheard," She smiled, pulling the locket out from underneath her robes.

"Clearly," Draco began, "you are not in the business of making any friends here."

"Should I be?" She looked horrified. "Why would I want that Parkinson cow or that _awful_ Blaise Zabini to be my friends?"

"Because," Draco sighed, "Why alienate those who can help us?"

"How can _they_ help us?" Addie laughed.

"Eyes and ears," Draco said. "We're going to have to at least pretend to hand the Dark Lord valuable information."

Addie nodded.

"What has my aunt been teaching you?" The question came quickly out of Draco's mouth, before he had the chance to stop it.

Addie raised her eyebrows, "Spells and things. Why?"

"You act like her," He said quietly.

"I'm supposed to," She laughed. "I can't really be myself, can I?"

"No, I suppose not," Draco said, though Addie's answer did not relieve the feeling of uneasiness that had rested in the pit of his stomach.

"Let's call Harry," She said quickly, opening the locket.

"Harry?" She whispered.

There was the traditional silence before the locket began to vibrate and Harry Potter's shaky voice rang clear.

"Are you in alright?" He asked.

"Yes, and keep your voice down!" She said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hogwarts is under Death Eater control," Addie whispered quickly.

There were whispers from the other end that sounded as though Harry and Hermione were planning.

"We knew that already," Harry said sternly. "Do you have anything else for us? How is Ginny?"

Addie's face became hard, and her voice took on the tone that she used when she spoke with her Slytherin classmates, "Ginny is, as far as we know, fine."

"Good," Harry said. "Anything else?"

"The Carrows have taken over education here. Snape seems to be too busy to deal with classes, so the Carrows have taken over in that respect." Addie had become noticeably icy.

"Is that all you have?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression you cared if we arrived safely. Silly me. Goodnight Harry!" Addie slammed the locket shut and let out a frustrated grunt.

"What an ungrateful little—here we are risking our lives!"

"We volunteered," Draco said quietly. "We asked for this."

Addie looked up at him with her eyes full of fury, "I don't need this from _you_!" She hissed and stormed up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Draco alone by the fire.

Draco stalked up the familiar stairs to where he knew his old friends would be waiting for him; eager to hear his tale. He pushed the large stone door open slowly and looked around the room. Just as he had suspected Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise had all stayed up to wait for Draco's return. There was an awkward pause punctuated by the loud snores of the other Slytherins that inhabited the room.

"It is good to see you again," Draco said quietly, laying his things down on his usual bed.

"We did not expect this," Zabini responded.

Draco sat down on his bed and pulled his socks off slowly in preparation for a long awaited sleep.

"Nor did I," Draco said.

"Things have changed," Crabbe's distinct grunt came from one end of the room.

"I can see that," Draco snapped. He was used to taking this tone with Crabbe

"I'm good at things now," Crabbe smiled. "The Carrows have taught me lots of new stuff."

"Glad to hear it," Draco drawled as he pulled his nightshirt on.

"People respect us now, Goyle and me," Crabbe said, a bit louder.

"How nice that must be for you," Draco laughed as he lay down on the comfortable four poster.

Draco yawned. He could not bring himself to be interested in Crabbe's speech. Indeed, some things about Draco had not changed at all. His sense of superiority over Crabbe and Goyle had hardly waned over the past six months. He flicked his wand casually allowing the lights to turn themselves out.

"He's right you know," Zabini's voice rang clear through the dark room. "The social order has changed, Draco, you would do well to find your place in it,"

Perplexed, Draco ignored his impulse to scoff and asked, "How do you mean?"

"I think," Came Zabini's slow whisper, "its best if you find out for yourself."

Draco heard the rustling of bed sheets and knew that Zabini had no intention of continuing the conversation. He wondered if Addie was having the same strange welcome in the girls' dormitory and longed to speak with her. The idea dawned on him that he was going to have to share her company with others now that they had returned to Hogwarts; an idea that did not sit well with him.

The next morning Draco rose early and made his way down to the common room where he hoped Addie would be waiting for him. Sure enough, he saw her sitting alone in front of the slowly crackling fire, fingering the locket around her neck.

"What did I tell you about that?" He said sternly.

Addie jolted.

"Didn't mean to scare you," He smirked.

"We start classes today," She said quietly.

"Indeed we do," Draco sat down in the armchair next to her. Her gaze remained intent on the fire.

"I'm going to have to see them," She said.

"Who?" Draco asked, though he knew the answer.

"The Gryffindors. They'll all know what I've done, or think they know at any rate. All of my old friends…they're going to hate me," Her voice quivered over the word 'hate'. Draco realized that for all of Addie's life she had never been hated before. The prospect must have been terrifying.

"For now," He said, "but they will eventually know what you've done. They will understand the risk you've taken, and then they will not only love you, but admire you."

Addie turned from the fire to look Draco straight in the face. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears and Draco could see his own reflection in her gaze. He wanted to call out to her. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need their love because she had all of his, but instead she remained silent.

"I'm glad you woke up this early," He said finally.

"Bellatrix asked me to," She replied. "She wants to give me lessons every day until holiday. She thinks I'm 'depressingly under-trained'." Addie imitated Bellatrix's deep voice.

Slowly, the Slytherins began to gather around the fireplace and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco could feel Addie tense up next to him as the large oak doors came into view, but he doubted that anyone around them would notice. Addie was frighteningly good at imitating Bellatrix.

As they entered he saw Addie's gaze shoot over toward the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there sat Ginny, Neville, and Seamus Finnegan. They all leaned in close as Addie and Draco entered; Draco felt as though he could hear their malicious whispers. They would know soon enough, however, they would know in the end that Draco Malfoy more than paid his debt.

"I can't believe she showed her face," Ginny was whispering across the table as she watched Addie take a seat next to Draco and Blaise. "Its taking all my strength not to run over there and kill her with my bare hands."

"Keep your temper, Ginny," Neville warned. "It won't do any good to attack her here, not with them watching." Neville nodded in the direction of Snape and the Carrows, all three of whom were watching over the dining students.

Ginny sighed, "I know."

"We'll get them in the end," Seamus said darkly. "The Malfoy boy and that double-crossing harlot, in the end, they'll pay for what they've done."

The three Gryffindors ate their lunch in relative silence, while the Slytherin table conducted its own conversations in its usual dark whispers.

"So, Addie," Pansy Parkinson began, unable to mask her snide voice, "what made you switch teams?"

Addie raised an eyebrow, "Though it really is no business of yours, Parkinson, I decided that Potter and his gang couldn't offer me what the Dark Lord could."

"And what's that?" Zabini asked.

"Power," She said lustfully. "Why else are we here?"

Zabini's eyes flickerd admiringly, "You truly are extraordinary,"

"We should go," Draco said quickly. "Classes start soon."

Addie nodded and pulled out the schedules that had been delivered that had been delivered to Draco and herself that morning.

"Dark Arts with the Gryffindors first, then," She said darkly.

"I do well in that class now," Crabbe smiled.

"How lovely for you," Addie replied.

"Now that they've gotten rid of all that defense stuff," Crabbe continued. "I'm real good."

Addie rolled her eyes and took Draco by the hand.

Amycus Carrow was, Draco soon found out, one of the most revolting men he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. His dark fingernails dragged along the desks as he paced in front of the classroom explaining the proper execution of Unforgivable curses and offensive hexes without a hint of eloquence. Draco despised Death Eaters like him most of all. They lacked, what Draco liked to call, the Malfoy grandeur. He was simply a low life pandering for power. This was far more detestable than a pure-blood family hoping to remain so. At least he liked to think so.

The teacher did not veil his affinity for Addie and used her as his constant example and volunteer. She was resilient, but Draco could see the fear in her eyes. She served as his pin cushion for the entire class, a demonstrative tool.

A very beautiful demonstrative tool.

"Now," Amycus said in the last quarter of the class, "I will divide you into twos and you will practice what I just taught."

Amycus went down the list he created, and Draco could not help but notice that this 'lesson' was merely an opportunity for Slytherin students to attack the Gryffindors.

"Zabini and Finnegan, Malfoy and Longbottom, White and—White and Weasley," He sneered as he finished of the list, "I will call you up individually to watch you perform the blood-sucker hex."

"At least you were man enough to come back here," He spat.

"Longottom, I don't feel the need to explain myself to you. Just know that not all is what it seems," Draco sighed.

In earlier days, Draco's remark would have been met with the puzzled vacant stare of the Neville of the past, on this day, however, Neville remained resilient.

"I don't care what you have to say for yourself. You'll pay for what you've done," Neville said.

"Longbottom!" Amycus' harsh voice came from the other side of the room. "Longbottom quit the chit-chat and do the spell!"

"I don't do spells like this, _sir_," He replied.

Draco was shocked at his unabashed hatred.

"What do you mean?" Amycus asked.

"I don't perform spells like this. They're for Death Eaters and cowards." On the world 'coward' Neville caught Draco's eye.

"Malfoy!" Amycus spat. "Show the Longbottom boy how it feels to be attacked."

Draco held his wand aloft and half-heartedly recited the spell. He knew he had to perform in order keep up his charade, but he could perform the spell in such a way that it would cause Neville minimal damage.

"_Leaccio," _He said softly, sloppily waving his wand.

A few red patches appeared on the backs of Neville's arms, but other than that he was unscathed. The familiar face of the puzzled Neville Longbottom reappeared as he examined the minimal effects of Draco's hex.

"Dismal at best," Amycus drawled, "but it is Lucius Malfoy's son. What should I expect? Next we will have—"

The bell cut Amycus off just before he could announce the next name and the students shuffled out of the classroom.

As Draco and Addie rounded the corner, an angry female voice followed them.

"You're pathetic you know!" Ginny Weasley shouted.

"Pathetic?" Addie slipped into her Bellatrix voice with ease now.

"Just because he doesn't love you! Just because you don't get everything! You'll help You-Know-Who kill him! You're pathetic!" Ginny was livid.

"Shut your mouth!" Addie cried, pulling out her wand.

"No!" Ginny shouted. "And to think I let scum like you stay in my house!"

"Scum?" Addie cried. "I come from the house of Black you filthy blood-traitor! Learn some respect!"

It happened quickly. Ginny pulled out her wand, but lessons with Draco's aunt had made Addie quicker than before. With a crack she slashed her wand through the air, conducting her spell in silent. Ginny fell onto the marble floor and pulled her legs up to her chest. Silent tears poured down her face as she tried not to let anyone know what was wrong, but the Cruciatus curse was unmistakable. Draco turned to Addie and saw blind hatred in her eyes. He had seen that look before, and he now knew that Addie no longer had to pretend to be Bellatrix. She had become Bellatrix.


End file.
